Promise à un autre que toi
by Anna Grey
Summary: C'est Blaise qui doit être ravi de te les enlever...' 'Comme tous les soirs... Parce que tu viens toujours, Jenny' 'Tu aurais du descendre nue, Granger' 'Bas les pattes, Malefoy 'Fic écrite avec Chonchon 'Tu m'as Fait Mal' REVIEW'S :D
1. Chapter 1

**Promise à un autre que toi**

Chapitre 1 : 

Blaise Zabini embrassait passionnément Hermione Granger, sa petite amie, sous le regard attentif de ses parents, qui, exceptionnellement, étaient venus le chercher, lui et sa petite amie.Celle-ci, née d'une célèbre et puissante famille de Sangs-Purs, les Granger, allait venir passer tout l'été chez les Zabini.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy négociait ses vacances chez Blaise, son meilleur ami depuis Poudlard, avec ses parents. Blaise l'avait invité, lui et sa petite amie, Jenny Watson, à venir, eux aussi, passer l'été chez lui. Ces quatre familles différentes étaient réputées pour être riches, puissantes et très Pures. En un mot, les familles dont tout le monde voulait faire parti.

Depuis longtemps, ces familles étaient repertoriées comme étant des familles de Mangemorts, mais personne n'avait encore réussi à prouver leur différents actes ou autres manigances.

Drago et Jenny avaient réussi, sans peine, à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser partir chez les Zabini.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione acceuillit le couple avec un sourire que leur rendit Drago avec sincérité et Jenny plutôt par obligation. Hermione n'en tint pas compte, trop heureuse à l'idée de passer deux mois avec son petit copain et ses amis.

Mon père a accepté...mais il m'a dit que l'on se reverra pendant les vacances. Es-tu au courant d'un quelconque repas ?

- Non, répondit sincérement Blaise.

-Moi je suis au courant, Drago, répliqua Hermione à ses côtés. Ce repas réunira nos quatre familles, pour fixer la date de nos mariages respectifs.

-Oh...Bien. Père ne m'en avait pas parlé.

- Alors tu feras comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.

Blaise transplana chez lui, en compagnie d'Hermione, Jenny et Drago sur leurs talons. Puis les parents de Blaise expliquèrent qu'ils devaient se rendre à un entretien avec un 'ami'. Les amis des Mangemorts étant des Mangemorts, les enfants se doutaient bien de la nature des conversations. Hermione prit ses valises et alla s'installer là où Blaise le lui indiqua. Drago fit de même, emportant par la même occasion les valises de sa tendre comme celle-ci, beaucoup trop fatiguée, lui avait demandé. Si les enfants pouvaient tous dormir chez les Zabini, la condition était : A chacun sa chambre. Ce qui enchantait beaucoup, pour une raison encore sombre, Drago.

Je te suis,Hermione.

Elle et Drago montèrent les étages. Puis, une fois arrivés au cinquième, Hermione ouvrit une porte sur la gauche.

C'est la chambre de Jenny,dit-elle.

Drago déposa les valises de son amie et alla rejoindre Hermione, qui, elle, rangeait déjà ses vêtements dans son placard, n'accordant aucune attention au beau blond. Celui-ci regarda dans la valise de la brune et prit un ensemble noir en dentelle. Il la nargua :

C'est Blaise qui doit être ravi de te les enlever...

Hermione, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le blond, se retourna. Elle récuperra son ensemble, lui sourit et répliqua :

Pourquoi tu n'enlèves rien à Jenny peut-être ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde.

-Alors ne me parle pas de ma relation avec Blaise. Au passage ,ta chambre est en face de celle de Jenny. Elle est à côté de la mienne et donc en diagonale avec celle de Blaise.

- Bien. Merci Granger.

Malgré le fait que Drago et Hermione se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils s'appellaient toujours par leurs noms de famille quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Hermione, après avoir fini de vider sa valise, alla dans la chambre de Drago et s'allongea sur son lit, en attendant qu'il eut fini pour qu'ils puissent redescendre ensemble.

Mon lit te plait déjà ? Tu veux peut-être dormir avec moi ce soir ? Et plus si affinités ?

Hermione eut un sourire face à cette remarque perverse. Drago lançait toujours quelques phrases de ce type à Hermione. Seulement à Hermione. Peut-être parce que ces remarques la faisait sourire. Hermione n'en savait rien mais elle appréciait parce que ça restait toujours correct.

Drago lui fit un sourire mystérieux. Cet homme impressionnait Hermione. Magnifique,froid,neutre,fort. Il ne laissait jamais un sentiment s'exprimer face à tout le monde. Fier, arrogant, rusé, il était un parfait Serpentard. Puis il avait tout pour lui : beau, riche, intelligent, rusé, arrogant, interessant, courageux parfois...Tout homme pouvait l'envier. Et il le savait, malheureusement.

Granger,tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Hermione en sortant de sa transe.

- Tu avais l'air perdue...

- Je l'étais, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Drago termina le rangement de sa valise et ils descendirent. Jenny était allongée dans le salon et elle se redressa quand Drago arriva. Blaise, lui, assis dans le fauteuil, laissa Hermione s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle se retourna et embrassa Blaise langoureusement.

**PDV DRAY:**

Belle, jeune, riche, Pûre, Serpentarde et arrogante. Granger est parfaite pour n'importe quel homme. Sauf pour Blaise. Parfaite pour moi. De plus, son intelligence hors du commun lui ouvre énormement de portes... Et par dessus tout ça, elle est prétencieuse et attire les regards masculins.

**FIN PDV DRAY.**

..Puis nous irons chez Louis Vuitton. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau sac. Ma mère m'a conseillé d'aller chercher de nouvelles fringues...

- Et on fera ça quand ? demanda Blaise, pas ravi par cette après-midi de shopping.

- Quand j'aurai le temps, une après-midi de libre.

- Quand tu voudras, ma puce. Préviens-nous à l'avance, pour que cette après-midi là, on prévoit sans toi, expliqua Blaise.

- J'aime aussi le shopping ! s'exclama Drago, enthousiaste.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, si tu veux, proposa gentillement Hermione. Blaise et Jenny pourront faire ce qu'ils voudront, comme ça.

- Moi ça me va, dit Drago en souriant.

Les deux couples discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis ils decidèrent d'aller se balader. Le lendemain,ils avaient prévus d'aller à l'étang qui se trouvait derrière chez les Zabini.

Le soir arriva vite, puis les quatre jeunes allèrent se coucher en même temps.

Les parents de Blaise étant toujours absents, ils purent en profiter. Et pendant qu'Hermione était en plein ébat avec Blaise, Drago, lui, se disputait à nouveau avec Jenny.

...Tu veux te la faire,hein ?

- N'importe quoi Jenny ! Tu divagues ! Hermione sort avec Blaise ! Et moi avec toi !

- Mais si elle te demandait ?

- Elle ne me demandera rien ! Merde Jenny !

- Oh non,elle ne te demandera rien ! Parce qu'elle n'aura pas le temps ! Parce que tu te seras déjà précipiter sur elle !

- T'es folle ?

- Arrete, Dray ! Tu te fous d'ma gueule en plus ! Vous avez été assez long, tout à l'heure, pendant que vous étiez censés ranger vos affaires ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait,hein ? Et toi,tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Stop Jenny ! Va dans ta chambre ! Et laisse moi tranquille !

Drago, furieux, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et attendit que Jenny sorte. Jenny se retrouva seule dans sa chambre et elle ferma la porte, rageusement. Elle prit la première chose qui fut à sa portée, c'est à dire un vase et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle alla prendre une douche pour calmer ses nerfs et enfila une nuisette. Elle partit se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle attendit une heure, tournant et se retournant encore dans son lit et vérifia qu'Hermione avait quitté la chambre de Blaise avant de pouvoir s'y faufiler.

**PDV JENNY :**

Blaise et Drago. Blaise ou Drago. Et Hermione. Cette fille,cette pute. Celle que je deteste par dessus tout. Parce qu'elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas. Le charme, la simplicité, la sympathie, le courage, la ruse, l'intelligence... Granger était la fille parfaite. Et je la déteste pour ça. Et puis le couple qu'elle forme avec Blaise... Malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard, disant que Blaise et Drago étaient les deux lovers, son couple à elle semblait s'en sortir indemme et plus solide que jamais. Parce que Granger arrivait à passer par dessus. Mais moi, Jenny Watson, non. Je n'y parviens pas.

**FIN PDV JENNY.**

Blaise ? Tu dors ?

- Jenny...,dit-il en allumant la lumière. Non, biensur que non. Je t'attendais.

- Comment as-tu su que j'allais venir ?

- Comme tous les soirs... Parce que tu viens toujours.

- C'est Drago.On s'est encore disputés.

- Comme d'habitude... soupira Blaise. Mais chuut...C'est terminé maintenant.

Ils parlèrent un long moment mais personne ne vit Jenny sortir de la chambre de Blaise.

Le lendemain, les rayons chauds du soleil vinrent extirper Hermione de son sommeil. Il devait être 8h00, elle jugea cette heure comme convenable en repensant à ce proverbe moldu qui disait : l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Elle decida donc de se lever. Pensant être la seule debout dans la maison, elle ne s'habilla pas plus que ce qu'elle portait la nuit. Elle sortit de sa chambre mais en arrivant dans la cuisine remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne réveillée de la maison.

Salut Granger.Bien dormi ? fit la voix encore un peu endormie de Drago.

- Oui, très bien même et toi ?

- Bien sur. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un café, Malefoy. Merci.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Drago remarque la tenue d'Hermione.

Tu aurais du descendre nue..

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait déjà levé, se défendit-elle en levant les yeux du journal. Et puis toi, regarde comment tu es habillé ! Tu portes juste un boxer !

Drago sourit puis commença à lire la Gazette. Il lut rapidement les gros titres puis reposa le journal, avec un air boudeur sur le visage.

Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione, apperçevant la mine de son interlocuteur.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Voldemort a encore fait des siennes.

- Voldemort... Encore et toujours, soupira Hermione.

Hermione prit à son tour la Gazette et lut les articles qui concernaient le Mage Noir, avant d'engager la discution avec Drago :

Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi, Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi ?

-Tu as les mêmes idées que moi, et ce, malgré ta famille, nos familles. J'ai eu le crâne tellement bourré que j'ai fini par haïr la politique de Voldemort.

- Je crois que c'est pareil. Mais Blaise et Jenny adorent cette politique.

- Malheureusement.

Ils coupèrent court à la discution en entendant Jenny et Blaise descendre. Arrivés en bas, les deux arrivants regardèrent la tenue de leur conjoint respectif. Ainsi Jenny se précipita sur Drago pour l'embrasser pendant que Blaise rougissait en demandant à Hermione d'aller s'habiller plus convenablement.

La journée venait de bien commencer pour les deux couples.

* * *

Tadaaam !

Voilà le prmeier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic,_**Promise à un autre que toi**._ On espère que le concept vous a plus et on vous dit rendez vous dans 3 semaines pour un prochain chapitre !

Laissez nous votre avis.

Menaces, Cris, critiques, compliments, on prend tout !

A bientot !

Chonchon et Drago-Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise à un autre que toi  
**  
Chapitre 2 : Juste une après-midi de couples

Jenny, Blaise, Drago et Hermione venaient de finir de déjeuner. L'ambiance à table avait été très joviale, en ne tenant pas compte du moment où Jenny et Blaise avaient lu le journal et l'article concernant les attaques de Voldemort. Ceux-ci avaient refroidi l'ambiance en commençant à débattre sur les évènements de manière amusée. Drago et Hermione avaient d'ailleurs échangé un regard outré mais n'avaient rien prononcé. Le père de Blaise Zabini était réputé comme très fidèle mangemort tout comme celui de Jenny. Eduqués avec cette état d'esprit, ils vénéraient Voldemort et toute sa clique, au grand malheur de Drago et Hermione.

Toute l'équipe était désormais lavée et habillée pour cette nouvelle journée qui s'annoncait très interessante. En effet, aujourd'hui le beau blond et la belle brune allaient faire les magasins. Tout deux étaient assez excités mais tentaient de le dissimuler. Blaise et Jenny leur avaient dit qu'ils iraient passé leur après-midi au lac comme tout les jours. Les deux couples firent une rapide balade en fin de matinée pour se mettre en appétit. Ceci fait, les deux filles avaient été chargées de faire la cuisine. Les deux n'étaient pas particulièrement amies, pas du tout en fait. Elles jouaient aux hypocrites car elles savaient leurs copains très amis. Quand on aime, on fait des efforts. Elles passaient donc outre leur différence tout du moins en apparence...

"Dis, tu me passes le sel ?" fit Jenny à l'attention d'Hermione tandis qu'elle montrait la salière du bout de son menton. _"Comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'est une salière..." _pensa Hermione en roulant des yeux tandis qu'elle lui tendait sa demande du bout des doigts. Elle le lui attrapa brusquement et elle sala le plat qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Hermione finit d'éplucher les pommes de terre et elle les découpa afin d'en faire des frites.

"Dis moi Jenny... "commença Hermione dos à elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle surveillait la friteuse d'un oeil distrait, jouant avec sa baguette.

"Quoi ?" répliqua-t-elle brusquement, la coupant dans sa phrase. _"Bon sang, une humeur de chien celle-là, comment Drago fait pour la supporter ?"_ songea de nouveau Hermione, le plaignant pendant quelques instants.

"Voudrais-tu quelque chose de spécial ?"

"Pour ? "redemanda la jeune fille, totalement perdue. Elle se retourna, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle. _"L'oréal parce qu'elle le vaut mal"_, se dit Hermione dans sa tête ce qui la fit emettre un léger rire. Elle connaissait ce slogan d'une pub qu'elle avait vu à la télé chez Eli.

La jeune fille, possédant des parents très compréhensifs, avait cotoyé des moldus durant toute son enfance. Elle aimait passer du temps avec eux. Elle les trouvait fascinants. Elle avait d'ailleurs éveillé la curiosité d'une fille de son âge à être tant étrange devant le monde non sorcier. Elle s'appellait Elizabeth, et était surnommée Eli. Hermione et elle avaient fait plus ample connaissance lors d'une partie de bowling où Hermione avait été complétement émerveillée par toutes ces technologies. Depuis, elles étaient inséparables. En revanche, Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de son existence à Blaise. Lui crachant sur les moldus et sur leur monde. Merlin seul savait comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que sa petite copine avait une moldue pour meilleure amie.

"Hermione !" cria presque Jenny en secouant sa main devant son visage. Hermione fronça les sourcils et grogna.

"J'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais quelque chose ? "lui demanda-t-elle innocemment. La blonde écervelée, se trouvant debout devant elle, émit un soupir excédé. Elle replaça uen mèche rebelle de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lui redemanda de quoi elle parlait.

"Oh, je me disais que peut-être tu voulais que je t'achète quelque chose... du parfum peut-être ?" demanda-t-elle en la reniflant de loin. Jenny parut profondément vexée, elle balança le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table avec force et elle s'approcha d'Hermione qui riait.

"Ecoute moi bien toi. Arrête de te croire supérieure à tous. Arrête de croire que tout le monde t'aime. Arrête de croire que tu es parfaite. Et arrête de croire que Drago t'appartient !" finit-elle d'une voix hystérique. Hermione arrêta de rire et elle se leva, faisant face à la Jenny. Elles se défièrent du regard un long moment.

"C'est marrant ce que tu me dis là, c'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire, la blonde !" lui siffla-t-elle un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux joues rouges de colère allait répliquer mais les garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine, leur faisant tourner la tête en même temps.

"Tout va bien ici ? "demanda Drago en s'approchant de Jenny et en enlacant sa taille. Blaise s'avança aussi vers Hermione et il l'embrassa fougueusement puis il se pencha sur la cuisinière afin de sentir l'odeur lui envahir les narines. Il soupira de satisfaction, Hermione toujours dans ses bras.

"Huuumm... ça sent bon tout ça !" aquiesça Drago en face de lui. Les garçons mirent la table pendant que les filles achevaient le repas, se jetant des regards assassins à chaque occasion. Ils passèrent à table après que Jenny ait crié, d'une manière qui fit ricaner Hermione, "à table ! " qu'elle avait cloturé d'un rire de gourde. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, le repas rythmé de bruits de couverts, de soupirs et de regards mauvais.

"Ah c'était bien bon, les filles", félicita Drago en passant son bras autour des épaules de Jenny. Blaise fit de même avec Hermione et ils observèrent d'un air attendri pour Blaise et d'un air dégouté pour Hermione, Jenny et Drago s'embrassaient langoureusement. Hermione fit mine de vomir ce qui fit rire Blaise. Alertés par les rires, Drago et Jenny stoppèrent leur baiser plus qu'enflammé pour regarder tour à tour Blaise et Hermione qui s'étaient arrêtés de rire et qui feignaient un air innocent.

Les deux jeunes couples rangèrent la table et partirent se préparer pour l'après-midi. Blaise et Jenny prirent une nappe et un sac pour prendre le gouter près du lac. Le temps s'annoncait merveilleux. Quant à Drago et Hermione, cartes de crédit et chéquiers en main, ils étaient prêts à dévaliser tout le Chemin de Traverse et prêts à autre chose... Les adieux furent très brefs, un bisou tout simple et un signe de la main. Et les deux couples partirent chacun de leur côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce fute là ?" demanda Drago en montrant un jean's noir délavé, un peu large mais faisant sophistiqué à Hermione qui tenait un polo rayé blanc et noir entre les mains. Elle détailla le dit pantalon des yeux et approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Il ajouta le jean's à la pile de vêtements qu'il portait déjà sur le bras et il s'avança vers la brune. Elle prit elle aussi, le t-shirt qu'elle regardait depuis tout à l'heure pour son petit ami puis ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon féminin. Hermione craqua pour une robe boule-bustier. Elle partit l'essayer tandis que Drago s'assit sur un des fauteuils que le magasin proposait pour faire attendre les maris durant les longues séances d'essayage de leurs femmes. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle était enfermée dans la cabine et Drago commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne fallait pas une heure pour essayer une simple robe. Il entendit un soupir.

"Malefoy ? "demanda Hermione à travers le rideau en dernier recours. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer le zip à l'arrière de la robe. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle tournait en rond pour l'attraper mais rien à faire.

"Quoi Granger ? Ca fait une heure que t'es cloitrée la dedans ! " s'écria-t-il d'un ton exaspéré. Il se leva et s'approcha du rideau, s'appuyant sur le bord de la cabine.

"J'arrive pas à fermer la robe." fit-elle calmement. On entendait qu'elle tentait de rester zen. Elle avait pris une grande inspiration juste avant et avait lourdement relacher l'air. On pouvait presque l'imaginer les yeux fermés. Drago eut un sourire malicieux quand il l'entendit dire ça. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Et alors ? " lui demanda-t-il, voulant à tout prix lui entendre lui demander son aide. Il avait son oreille collée contre le rideau et il ignorait surement que la jeune fille était de l'autre côté, collée elle aussi au rideau. Elle attendit un moment puis excédée lâcha :

"Bon Malefoy, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plait ?" fit-elle d'un ton vomissant d'hypocrisie. Elle l'adorait voire plus mais elle adorait aussi le taquiner et le charier. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en pinçait pour lui depuis perpette alors qu'elle était avec Blaise et lui avec Jenny. Drago eut un sourire victorieux et il passa derrière le rideau.

Au même moment, Blaise et Jenny s'embrassaient plus que passionnément. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser, se caliner, profiter l'un de l'autre en paix. Comme ils le souhaitaient. Ils remerciaient silencieusement Hermione d'avoir voulu aller faire du shopping. Au soleil, au bord du lac, au calme, c'était paradisiaque. Pas de fiançés gênants en vue. Ils étaient heureux.

"Dis moi Blaise chéri... ",tenta Jenny d'une voix hésitante alors qu'elle jouait avec leurs doigts entrelaçés. Calée dans ses bras, une question lui trottait méchamment dans la tête. Ca la perturbait énormément. Elle devait avoir une réponse. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer cette situation qui trainait.

"Oui ?" répliqua-t-il, inquiet de ce ton peu confiant surtout venant d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux lui intimant de continuer.

"Euh... je me demandais... est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. Blaise sursauta presque à la question. Jenny tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

"Bien sur." finit-il par dire, son regard sur le lac. Jenny poussa un soupir las. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher, elle le savait.

"Tu tiens vraiment à elle ? Est-ce que tu pourrais tuer pour elle ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est la femme de ta vie ? Tu te vois vraiment veillir à ses côtés ? Coucher un soir avec elle, en te disant que tu seras le père de ses enfants ? Tu te vois à soixante-dix ans, aller acceuillir tes petits enfants et passer dans le salon où elle attendra après vous, toute fripée, la peau vieillie de taches et de rides ? Hein ? Alors ! Répond moi sincérement !" éclata-t-elle, des larmes roulant soudainement sur ses joues alors qu'elle criait presque. Elle se cacha la tête dans les mains et elle fut secouée de sanglots alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Il la réconforta des seuls mots qu'il pouvait utiliser pour le moment. Elle avait vidé son sac, son coeur. Tout ça, Jenny voulait le faire avec lui. Elle aimait Blaise depuis qu'ils étaient petits mais malheureusement, elle avait été promise à Drago. Quant à Blaise, lui savait très bien quoi répondre mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Il ne savait plus lui même s'il aimait Hermione. L'avait-il aimer un jour ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il était avec elle surtout par habitude, après tout c'était bien avec Jenny qu'il prenait son pied depuis tout ce temps qu'ils se voyaient en cachette. Il y eut un long moment de silence rythmé de sanglots et des remous de l'eau. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position mais le jeune homme regarda sa montre et vut qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

"Bas les pattes, Malefoy !" s'écria Hermione alors qu'elle se tortillait sous les chatouillements de Drago. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la cabine d'essayage et le remontement de la fermeture avait tourner en bataille de chatouilles. De l'autre côté du rideau, les clients se posaient des questions. En effet, des rires, des cris, des chuchotements parvenaient du rideau et ce dernier bougeait de façon ambïgue. Ils devaient étouffer leurs fous rires en se meurtrissant les lèvres et les joues. Que du plaisir, quoi.

"Alors Granger, ça fait quoi d'être soumise ?" fit le beau blond alors qu'il l'avait immobilisée contre le mur du fond. Corps contre corps, coeur contre coeur. Hermione voulait arrêter de se battre, elle voulait abandonner mais une serpentard n'abandonne jamais donc elle prenait sur elle et elle se défendait.

"Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !" rit-elle contre son torse. Son parfum chic combiné à son odeur naturelle l'enivra. Elle sentait sa chaleur à travers son pull _(ndas : son pull à Lui, rappellons le nous, notre Hermione chérie est en robe !). _Il avait ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête dans son cou. En bref, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre pour le bonheur de chacun sauf peut-être celui de leur fiançé respectif quoique...

"Avec plaisir Granger, tu m'accompagnes ?" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille dans un murmure qui en donna des frissons à Hermione. Drago colla entièrement son corps contre celui de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son épaule dénudée.

* * *

**Tadaaaam !**

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous plait-il ? Dans trois semaines,il y a l'arrivée du troisième chapitre,je vous rappelle ! **

**En attendant, laissez vos avis,une review,ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Bisous à tous, **

**Chonchon & Drago-Hermione.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Avec plaisir Granger, tu m'accompagnes ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille dans un murmure qui en donna des frissons à Hermione.__D__rago colla son corps contre celui de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son épaule dénudée._**

Hermione reprit ses esprit quand elle sentit la bouche de Drago sur son épaule. Elle le repoussa doucement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

"On ne peut pas...,dit-elle, la voix tremblante."

Drago haussa les sourcils, soupira puis sortit de la cabine. Une vieille dame le regarda bizarrement et dit :

"C'est un salon d'essayage pour les filles ici, Monsieur.

- Vous me prenez pour un homme stupide ? Je sais lire."

La vieille dame soupira d'exaspération pendant que Drago s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.Il sortit du magasin pour prendre l'air puis se retourna pour aller retrouver Hermione qui discutait avec une belle fille, d'après le jeune homme. Drago s'approcha d'elle et détailla la jolie jeune fille de plus près qui parlait avec Hermione.

"Eli, je te présente Drago Malefoy, un ... un ami. Drago, voici Eli, ma meilleure amie.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment Drago."

Pendant ce temps, Blaise faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine :

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, bordel ?

- Arrête de paniquer, Blaise ! Pour une fois que nous sommes seuls !

- Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas trop tard !

- Tu connais Hermione et Drago. Quand il s'agit de shopping, ils oublient la notion du temps...

- Ils pourraient prévenir de leur retard alors !

- Rah, tu me saoules Blaise !"

Blaise se retourna vers sa pseudo-maitresse et vint l'embrasser. Tout à l'heure, elle lui avait offert son coeur, et lui, il lui parlait d'Hermione. Ils mirent la table puis montèrent dans la chambre de Blaise, en attendant que Drago et Hermione reviennent.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami, Hermione !

- Drago n'est pas mon petit ami.Il est simplement...Un ami.

- Heureusement, parce que je ne la supporterai pas longtemps ! s'exclama Drago. Déjà qu'en tant qu'amie, elle est pénible..."

Cette remarque fit rire Eli. Hermione, elle, envoyait des regards noirs au blond et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Tu es donc libre pour moi ? demanda soudainement Eli,ce qui fit rougir Hermione et sourire Drago.

-Oui, parfaitement libre, répondit le blondinet, fier de son petit effet."

Drago Malefoy, libre ? Il sortait avec Jenny et il se disait libre ! Et Eli ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait de Jérémy ?

"Malefoy, il faudrait peut-être que nous partions, dit Hermione.

-Deux secondes, je commence seulement à connaitre ta charmante amie !"

Charmante amie ? Il blaguait là ? Eli était loin d'être charmante en ce moment ! Elle draguait Drago Malefoy, son ami, alors qu'elle était là. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'amuser et Hermione se sentait totalement à l'écart. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements. La belle brune serra les poings et s'éclaircit la gorge tout en tentant de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait au plus profond d'elle-même.

"Ecoute Eli, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps... Il se fait tard... Nous devons rentrer. Nous nous reverrons rapidement j'espère.

- Moi aussi.Tu amèneras ton ami...

- Drago ? demanda Hermione en se retournant."

Drago s'était éclipsé un moment pour aller chercher un paquet de cigarettes. Hermione savait que c'était une des inventions des Moldus que Drago préférait. Pendant qu'Hermione était en mode mattage intensif, Eli lui parlait. Puis il porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Hermione observa la fumée ressortir par son nez. A ce moment elle le trouva...

"Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Bien entendu !

- Est ce que Drago a une petite amie ?

- Oui...C'est...Moi !"

Eli devint soudainement cramoisie,signe qu'elle était génée.

"Hermione ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tot ! s'exclama Eli.

- Ça ne doit pas se savoir...,répondit vaguement Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi elle mentait à son amie.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Drago,en revenant.

- Ah, Drago. Figure-toi que je suis au courant.

- Au courant ? Mais de quoi ? questionna le blond, avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Ne fais pas l'innoncent.Tu peux l'embrasser."

Drago jetta un regard interogateur à Hermione, pendant que celle-ci approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Il n'attendit rien de plus pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette. Déjà tout à l'heure, il en avait eu envie dans la cabine d'essayage mais maintenant qu'elle s'offrait à lui, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

"Je dois partir, dit Eli. A bientot j'espère."

Hermione embrassa sa meilleure amie, puis elle s'en alla dans une ruelle sombre avec Drago. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis elle essuya sa bouche d'un faux air dégouté avant de dire :

"On va pouvoir transplaner. Comme d'habitude, je m'accroche à toi.

- Oh oh oh ! Pas si vite ! Je veux des explications. Pourquoi ça ? C'était quoi ce baiser ?

-Tu en avais envie tout à l'heure,voilà, c'est fait.Tu es content ?

- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça n'est pas important. Je saurai vers qui me tourner la prochaine fois qu'une fille me saoulera.

- Sauf que d'habitude,il y a Jenny.

- Mais pas en ce moment. D'ailleurs, tu me saoules Granger."

Il l'embrassa mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire. Elle le repoussa à nouveau avec un soupir excédé. Drago eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car ils transplanèrent. Le couple atterit dans le salon si brusquement qu'Hermione en tomba sur Drago, qui celui-ci ne faisait rien pour qu'Hermione se relève.

"Drago ? cria la voix hystérique de Jenny en haut des escaliers.

- Merde.V'là l'autre qui descend, soupira Hermione."

Elle se releva en vitesse, prit les paquets et monta dans sa chambre. Elle mit ceux de Drago devant sa porte puis alla trouver Blaise, qui était torse nu sur son lit.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Bien. Merci. Et toi ma chérie ?

- Oui... J'ai dévalisé les magasins.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi."

Hermione rit puis vint se blottir contre le corps de son petit ami. Celui-ci glissa doucement contre son oreille :

"Veux-tu aller dîner avec moi ?

- Seuls ?

- Non, bien entendu. Avec Drago et Jenny.

- Si tu veux, répondit Hermione."

Blaise se leva et alla se doucher pendant qu'Hermione rangeait ses affaires. Sa salle de bain étant commune à celle de Blaise, elle alla dans la chambre de Drago pour se laver à son tour. Elle choisit une robe noire élégante qu'elle avait acheté le jour même et qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre de Drago puis vérouilla celle de la salle de bain. Elle prevint Blaise qu'elle allait se doucher, et refusa poliment quand il lui proposa de l'accompagner.

Elle était sous la douche quand elle entendit quelqu'un qui entrait dans la chambre de Drago. Etait-ce Blaise ? Drago ? Jenny ? Elle ne se posa plus de question quand elle entendit un léger rire diabolique.

"Je te haïs Granger...Je te haïs pour tout...Tu me répugnes...Et Drago...Je suis sure qu'il t'aime..."

Hermione entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Elle avait ouvert le placard et fouillait certainement dans les affaires de Drago. Jenny faisait un vacarme pas possible et Hermione était sans défense si Jenny débarquait dans la salle de bain, sa baguette étant restée dans la chambre de Blaise. Et si Jenny voyait Hermione dans la salle de bain de Drago, non seulement, elle allait mourir dans la seconde qui suivait mais Drago en payerait les frais lui aussi.

Je vais trouver quelque chose contre toi,Granger... Et le montrer à Blaise... Pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux sur toi... Et qu'il sache que tu ne le mérites pas... Et je pense que ce quelque chose, c'est Drago qui l'a...

Jenny continuait de parler, de bougonner toute seule. Hermione avait arrêté le robinet et écoutait attentivement. Puis elle entendit à nouveau la porte de la chambre du blond qui s'ouvrait.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? damanda la voix froide de Drago.

- Je t'attendais.

- Nous étions en bas il y a deux minutes,et tu as souhaité monter avant m..."

Drago stoppa net sa réfléxion quand il aperçut l'état de sa chambre, si on pouvait encore appeller ça une chambre. Il regarda les paquets retournés sur son lit, son placard ouvert, ses vêtements dérangés, froissés et dit :

"Qu'est ce que tu cherchais dans ma chambre, Jenny ?

- Rien.

- Alors dehors.

- Mais...

- Dehors j'ai dit ! hurla Drago."

Jenny marmona quelque chose et sortit. Drago claqua la porte derrière elle puis il alla se coucher sur son lit. Il avait suivi Jenny et l'avait écouté durant son monologue. Elle allait le rendre fou à force de chercher des trucs... Il entendit le robinet de la douche qui coulait. Il se leva et attrapa sa baguette.

"Alohomora,mumura-t-il."

La porte se déverouilla et il ouvrit celle-ci prudamment. Les temps n'étaient pas surs en ce moment, même s'il faisait approximativement parti de la super famille chaleureuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Putain Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je prenais ma douche figure-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre ta douche dans tes appartements ?

-Blaise y était !"

Drago hocha la tête et soupira. Il referma la porte laissant à Hermione le soin de s'habiller. Quand elle sortit, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le blond qui fermait sa chemise blanche. Hermione sortit sans un mot, trop déboussolée par le corps du beau blond, pendant que Drago rangeait rapidement sa chambre.

Les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent en bas et transplanèrent dans un restaurant sorcier chic. Blaise avait réservé une table. Le serveur les conduisit au fond du restaurant et leur donna la carte. Ils commandèrent rapidement.

Le dîner se passait bien, malgré le fait qu'Hermione n'avait encore rien prononçé. Blaise et Jenny plaisantaient sur les dernières attaques de Voldemort alors que Drago jettait un regard discret à Hermione, qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Blaise sentit un pied qui remontait le long de ses jambes. Il crut d'abord qu'il appartenait à Hermione mais quand il vit le sourire que Jenny lui faisait, il ne put douter. Il avala sa salive et lui renvoya un léger sourire.

"Partons, dit Blaise. Allons nous promener.

- Non merci, répondit Hermione. Je suis épuisée, je vais rentrer.

- Moi aussi. Faire les magasins avec Hermione, ça m'a tué.

-Hey ! J'pourrais le prendre mal...

- Mais non, Granger, je plaisante, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Bien. Jenny, tu viens avec moi ? demanda Blaise.

-Oui."

Hermione et Drago transplanèrent ensemble. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot et Hermione alla diretement dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha quelques instants puis poussée par la curiosité, se releva. Elle alla frapper doucement à la porte de Drago, qui lui marmona un vague :

"Entre."

Le blond était devant son lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer. Hermione, elle, avait une nuisette et un peignoir par dessus.

"Qu'est ce que Jenny cherchait tout à l'heure ?

- J'en sais rien.Surement une preuve que je la trompe avec toi, répondit Drago en souriant.

- Ça n'est pas drôle.

- Si, très. Elle peut toujours chercher, elle ne la trouvera jamais.

- De quoi ?

-Ta gourmette."

Drago prononca une formule et une gourmette en or blanc apparut au poignet de Drago.

"C'est toi qui l'avait ?

-Bien entendu. Je l'ai gardée.

- Je croyais l'avoir perdue !

- Tu veux la reprendre ?

- Non. Garde la, va, lui sourit-elle.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir la voir et maintenant que je te l'ai montrée, tu pourras, toi aussi, la voir.

-Ok."

Ils s'installèrent au chaud dans le lit de Drago puis discutèrent durant une bonne heure. Trop pris dans leur conversation, le couple n'entendit pas Jenny et Blaise rentrer. Hermione, rééllement fatiguée, sortit du lit de Drago et s'avança vers la porte.

"Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

-Bonne nuit Granger."

Hermione allait partir quand elle entendit :

"Hermione ?

-Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

-Merci pour cette journée."

Elle sourit puis sortit de la chambre de Drago pour rejoindre la sienne.


	4. Chapter 4

« Blaise, merde !

-Putain, Jenny, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi ? Tu sais bien que quoi qu'il arrive, nous aurons bientôt la date !

-Blaise, je ne veux pas la date ! Je ne veux pas savoir quand je vais devoir l'épouser ! Je ne veux pas l'épouser !

Jenny recula et tomba sur le lit de Blaise. Puis elle laissa couler ses larmes, sans aucune retenue. Ce matin même, les quatre adolescents étaient attablés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner quand quatre hiboux étaient arrivés presque simultanément.

Cette lettre expliquait que les jeunes étaient conviés à un repas au Manoir Malefoy le soir même, pour l'annonce d'un événement important. Ils s'étaient tous regardés, et Hermione était sortie se balader. Drago était reparti chez lui, sur ordre de son père, pour s'entretenir avec lui. Jenny et Blaise étaient restés seuls, dans la chambre de Blaise, et avaient parlé toute l'après-midi.

« Tu te voiles la face, Blaise ! Elle ne t'aime pas ! La seule chose qu'elle veut, c'est Drago !

-Jenny, ne soit pas stupide ! Hermione m'aime, je le sais. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle irait foutre avec lui, alors qu'ils s'adressent à peine la parole !

-Connard va ! Je te rappelle qu'ils ont fait une après-midi de shopping complète ! Et tu sais, à mon avis, ils n'ont pas fait que du shopping !

-Petite conne ! Insulta Blaise avant de relever Jenny et de la plaquée violemment contre un mur. T'as vu comme moi le paquet de fringues qu'ils ont ramené ! Je suis sur qu'il n'ont même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter cinq minutes pour manger une glace !

-Pourquoi tu m'insultes ? Tu te rends enfin compte de la vérité ? Tu as enfin compris que Drago et Granger étaient ensemble ?

-Ils Ne Sont Pas Ensemble, cracha Blaise.

-Admettons. Alors je peux t'affirmer qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! Et quoi que tu fasses, tu seras obliger de t'en rendre compte à un moment ou à un autre !

-Prouve-moi leur amour, et j'annule le mariage. Prouve-moi qu'ils couchent ensemble, et je t'épouse sur le champ !

-C'est impossible ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Quand on veut, on peut, Jolie Jenny. »

Jenny sortit de la chambre de Blaise pour aller prendre une douche. Blaise, lui s'habillait convenablement avant d'aller chez les Malefoy.

Quand Jenny sortit de la salle de bain, sa première vision fut Hermione et Blaise en train de s'embrasser. Si à cet instant Jenny Watson avait eu un revolver à la place des yeux, Hermione Granger serait morte sur le coup, percée de toutes parts par de multiples balles.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois adolescents descendirent, et transplanèrent au Manoir Malefoy. Drago semblait les attendre. Il était assis sur les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il entendit le petit 'pop' qui signifiait que des gens venaient de transplaner, il redressa la tête, et vit arriver son meilleur ami, Hermione et sa petite amie.

Drago se leva, et quand sa petite amie arriva, il posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce que Blaise remarqua. Mais il ne remarqua pas un regard suspect, un geste déplacé, ou un sourire en coin qui aurait pu être pour Hermione. Non. Jenny avait dû se tromper. Peut-être que le bonheur n'était pas au beau fixe dans leur couple, tout simplement. Blaise passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione, et ils suivirent Drago, qui les mena à la salle à manger. Tous les parents étaient déjà attablés, et en grande conversation. Hermione, Blaise et Jenny saluèrent les adultes, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

Blaise, Jenny et les adultes plaisantaient sur les derniers meurtres en liste de Voldemort, pendant que Drago et Hermione s'observaient silencieusement, espérant que le cauchemar prendrait vite fin.

« Bon, parlons sérieusement, commença Lucius.

-Oui, Lucius, parlons mariage, continua Claire, la mère de Jenny.

-La date est fixée pour le 27 Juin, finit Narcissa. »

Drago avala de travers, Hermione s'étouffa avec un morceau de pain, Jenny fut prise d'une crise de rire, pendant que Blaise restait de marbre.

Puis, une fois que les adolescents avaient repris contenance, ils firent tous un sourire hypocrite, qu'aucun des parents ne remarqua. Le repas dura une éternité pour les adolescents.

Blaise et Jenny quittèrent la table quelques minutes avant que les parents de ceux-ci ne partent. Les Granger n'allait pas tarder, mais buvaient un café en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa.

Hermione se leva silencieusement, puis marcha lentement dans les sombres couloirs du Manoir Malefoy. Elle déambulait dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Drago releva la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Il regarda les adultes : Jane et Edouard, les parents d'Hermione, parlaient activement avec Narcissa, sa mère. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Lucius, son père, qui avait eut, durant tout le repas, les yeux plongés dans le décolleté d'Hermione. Drago se leva, et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Connaissant son père, il était capable d'aller lui faire des avances. Il arriva au détour du couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, quand il entendit deux éclats de voix :

« 27 Juin…Ça nous donne du temps, ça, Hermione…

-Du temps pour quoi faire, Monsieur ?

-Cesse de m'appeler Monsieur, Hermione. Appelle moi Lucius. Du temps pour…

-Hermione ! s'exclama Drago. Je te cherchai.

-Oh, Drago. Rassure-moi, tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, mais j'avais besoin de te parler d'un truc important. Père, vous aviez quelque chose de particulier à lui demander ?

Lucius disparut au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs, et transplana, après avoir toucher sa marque.

Que me voulait ton père ?

-Te sauter.

-Pardon ?

-Te sauter, répéta bêtement Drago.

-Ça, j'avais bien compris ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Il t'observe depuis que tu as 14 ans.

-Tu veux dire depuis que…

-En effet, coupa Drago. Tu veux rester dormir ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Si tu veux. Où sont Blaise et Jenny ?

-J'en sais rien, et je m'en contre fous, si tu veux tout savoir. Ils pourront dormir, s'ils veulent.

-Je te crois.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant la chambre du blond, et ils entrèrent. La pièce était grande. Au fond, il avait un lit à baldaquin, collé contre l'un des murs. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur les draps de soie noirs de son ami, et continuait d'observer sa chambre. Il y avait un grand placard, un bureau, et une petite bibliothèque. La porte qui se trouvait sur la droite quand on entrait était celle de la salle de bain, faite entièrement de marbre blanc. Drago prit un pouf, et alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione. Il dit :

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde, Granger.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Ce que tu veux boire, par exemple. Ce que tu feras demain, ce à quoi tu penses…

-Je prendrais bien un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire demain. Et toi ?

-Je crois que Voldy Chéri veut me voir.

-Génial ! Tu vas sûrement passer une super journée !

-Ça, tu l'as dis.

Ils continuèrent de parler, en attendant que Blaise et Jenny pointent le bout de leur nez. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. Les deux adolescents s'endormirent tard, et le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule. Elle se leva et alla déjeuner. Drago avait pris le temps, le matin même, de lui laisser un petit mot, pour lui dire qu'il en avait pour la journée, et qu'il rentrerait vers 22h00. Hermione soupira. Comprenant qu'elle allait être seule toute la journée, parce que Lucius et Narcissa étaient partis pour deux jours, elle décida d'aller chez Eli, sa meilleure amie.

Une fois que l'après-midi fut passer, elle retransplana chez les Malefoy. Il était plus de 21h30, et il ne devrait plus tarder longtemps. Elle allait dans la chambre du blond, et l'attendit. Puis elle remarqua deux lettres sur son bureau ; elle se leva, et alla en lire une, celle qui lui était adressée. Elle sauta de joie quand elle vit qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète En Chef. Elle sortit l'insigne de la boîte, et se regarda avec. Elle, Hermione Granger, venait d'être nommée Préfète En Chef, chose dont elle rêvait depuis toujours. Elle continua de lire la lettre de Poudlard, et elle remarqua que cette année, il y aurait deux Préfets En Chef pour chaque maison. Elle se demandait bien qui pourrait être son homologue, quand elle entendit un 'pop' suivit de près par un gémissement sourd. Elle se retourna, baguette en main, mais elle baissa sa garde quand elle vit le corps de Drago étendu sur le lit. Elle se précipita sur lui, et vit le joli cocard qui s'était formé sur son œil droit. Un mince filet de sang sortait de sa bouche, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Séance d'entraînement, prononça-t-il difficilement.

-Attends moi, je reviens.

-Putain Granger ! J'suis allongé sur un lit, et j'ai mal partout ! Je ne compte pas m'enfuir ! »

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain, puis revint avec quelques compresses magiques, et d'autres médicaments. Elle appliqua délicatement les compresses sur son visage, et attendit. Elle termina de le soigner avec sa baguette, puis retourna dans la salle de bain, pour tout ranger.

Elle revint, et alla s'asseoir contre le mur. Drago se releva difficilement, et alla appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci, instinctivement, posa sa joue contre la tête de Malefoy, et ses bras entourèrent son torse musclé.

« C'est bientôt la guerre… avoua Drago.

-Je sais… Chuuuut….souffla la brune.

-Et Albus Dumbledore est mort…Il faut… Il faut qu'Harry Potter se dépêche…Ou alors on va tous y passer, un par un…

-Ne dis pas ça….

-C'est une vérité Hermione. Estime toi heureuse de ne pas encore être une putain de Voldy…Ou une de ses préférées… Qui vont séduire les clients, ou les futurs clients.»

Hermione embrassa Drago au coin des lèvres, et celui-ci déclara :

« Ce moment m'avait manqué, Granger. Ce baiser, cette position, ces moments passés ensemble... Cela me parait si loin, maintenant…Et puis je n'ai que de bons souvenirs d'ici…De cette pièce… »

Hermione sourit doucement. Oui, elle aussi n'avait que des bons souvenirs qui étaient rattachés à cette pièce.

« Il faut dormir, dit-elle. Au passage, tu as reçu une lettre de Poudlard. »

Elle se leva, et alla lui chercher. Elle lui donna, puis alla se mettre en nuisette.

« Je suis Préfet En Chef !

-Enchanté, mon cher homologue masculin. »

Drago sourit, puis fit une place à Hermione. Elle s'allongea, et dit bonne nuit au beau blond. Il glissa contre son oreille :

« Bonne nuit ma petit Granger Chérie. »

Epuisés, les deux jeunes s'endormirent rapidement.

'' **Hermione rêve : ''**

« Vas-y doucement… C'est ma première fois, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Tu as peur ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème, je t'aime, et j'ai confiance en toi …

_0x0x0x0x0x0x_

« Merde !

-Où tu vas ?

-Dray, il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh.

-Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta le blond.

-Non, c'est pour vérifier si je n'ai rien, suite à l'accident de Potions de ce matin… »

Elle se leva des genoux de son amant, puis disparut. Une fois qu'elle eut fermer la porte, elle s'effondra : elle allait bien voir Pomfresh, mais pas pour l'accident de Potions. L'infirmière avait du lui préparer une Potion, qu'elle avait commandé. Une Potion qui mettrait fin à la vie qui grandissait en elle. Pour avorter. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Quoiqu'il arrive, ne m'en veut pas, Dray. C'est suite à cette fête que je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Mais nous sommes trop jeunes, et surtout, notre avenir est incertain… »

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, attrapa la Potion qui était sur une table, et l'avala d'une traite. Elle reposa la fiole vide, puis s'éclipsa.

_0x0x0x0x0x0x_

« NON ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! Sanglotait Hermione au pied de Voldemort.

-Il nous a trahi, Miss Granger… Et vous osez encore le défendre ? Tu ne vaux décidemment pas mieux que lui. Emmener le au centre. »

Lucius Malefoy attrapa son fils, et le traîna jusqu'à centre du rond que formait les Mangemorts. Puis, sans aucun regret, il le laissa tomber. Drago était presque inconscient, son nez était cassé, il y avait beaucoup de sang qui sortait de sa bouche, et ses yeux étaient presque clos. Son corps avait été roué de coups, et la plupart de ses membres semblaient cassés. Si Voldemort ne le tuait pas, il allait souffrir. Et si Voldemort le laissait agoniser, ce serait pire. Mais si seulement il laissait Hermione le soigner…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Voldemort prononça cette formule sans aucun scrupule, ni aucun regret, presque par habitude. Hermione s'agenouilla, et hurla.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et vit deux yeux gris au dessus d'elle. Son seul réflexe fut d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de blond, et de l'embrasser, comme si la fin du monde arrivait. Pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps d'Apollon du blond. Puis elle pensa à Blaise. Et elle était en train d'embrasser Drago. Et alors ? Elle mit fin au baiser et dit :

« Excuse moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Ce fut un moment extrêmement,… agréable, Granger. Puis-je savoir ce à quoi tu rêvais ? Parce que pour passer d'un gémissement à une crise de larmes, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un léger problème. »

En effet, il y avait un problème. Un très gros problème, même. Elle venait de rêver de Drago, de son ex petit ami, et du moment où elle avait du mettre fin à la vie qui était en elle.

« Ce n'était rien de très important.

-Et j'étais dedans.

-Absolument pas.

-Tu es une sacrée menteuse, Granger ! Tu a appelé beaucoup de garçons Dray dans ta vie ? »

Hermione rougit, et dit :

« Qu'ai-je dis ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?

-Des mots…Tu marmonnais…Je sais que j'étais dedans, et tu as du faire un bon de quelques années dans le passé…Quand tu m'appelais encore Dray.

-C'est ça.

-Raconte moi ton rêve.

-Non. Un autre jour, peut-être. Je suis épuisée. »

Hermione se recoucha, et pensa :

'' Que veux-tu que je te dise, Dray ? Que j'ai rêvé de toi ? Tu le sais déjà. De notre première fois à tous les deux, quand nous avions 14 ans ? Tu l'as vécu comme moi. De l'enfant ? De notre enfant ? Un bout de toi et moi que j'ai du tuer par lâcheté, par peur, et par incertitude ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu réagirais à cette annonce. Mal, c'est certain. Et si je l'avais gardé, tu aurais mal réagi aussi. Tu veux que je te parle de quoi d'autre ? Que j'ai rêvé que Voldemort t'assassinait sous mes yeux, alors que j'étais impuissante ? Non. Tu ne dois rien savoir de tout cela. »

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'Hermione dormait toujours profondément, la tête nichée contre son torse. Il leva son bras gauche, qui était posé dans le bas du dos d'Hermione, puis le laissa en l'air, hésitant. Devait-il le faire ? Qu'importe : elle dormait.

Il passa deux de ces doigts contre la peau douce du visage d'Hermione, puis il alla caresser ses cheveux. A ce moment, il trouvait Hermione Granger magnifique. Puis il se rappela que trois ans auparavant, ce geste était naturel chez lui. Et subitement, il avait disparu de sa vie, de ses habitudes. Drago retira ses doigts avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille, pour ne pas qu'elle le surprenne. Il soupira, et, inconsciemment, Hermione se colla davantage au blond. Il passa une main sur son ventre, et attendit qu'elle se réveille, essayant de retrouver le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'étira comme un chat. Quand elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, elle pensa à Blaise. Mais ce torse pâle et bien musclé n'était pas celui de Blaise. Elle observa Drago. Il avait les yeux clos, et son torse se soulevait silencieusement à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Sa bouche n'était pas formée de son rictus habituel :

'' Comme avant…pensa-t-elle. ''

« Je sais que je suis beau comme un Dieu, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

-En effet. »

Drago ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui chocolat d'Hermione. Celle-ci détourna le regard, rompant le contact visuel qui c'était fait. Elle regardait la porte, alors que Drago caressait son épaule dénudée, dans un silence des plus total. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucius Malefoy très en colère :

« DRAGO ! Aboya celui-ci. Pourquoi m'as-tu…Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Hermione. Excusez moi, miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je demande à Scorpy de vous montez un petit déjeuner ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et sortit de la pièce. Le petit déjeuner arriva peu de temps après. Les deux jeunes ne disaient rien. Trouvant ce silence trop pesant, Drago posa une question :

« De quoi as-tu rêvé cette nuit, Granger ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que mes rêves te regardent, Malefoy.

-Tu parlais de moi ! Tu rêvais de moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Rien de tout cela ne te regarde, Malefoy !

-Tu ne comprends rien à rien, Granger ! Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Hermione eut beau analysé cette phrase de tous les sens du terme, elle ne la comprit pas. Drago semblait énervé, déçu, presque. A ce moment, le téléphone de Drago vibra.

« Allo ?

-Drago ? Salut, c'est Eli.

-Oh, salut Eli. Tu vas bien ?

-Bien et toi.

-Bien, merci.

-Dis-moi, si je t'appelle, c'est pour savoir si tu es libre cette après-midi.

-Non, je retourne à l'internat avec Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, simplement pour faire plus ample connaissance. Mais ce n'est pas grave. A bientôt.

-Bye. »

Il raccrocha, et vit qu'Hermione était partie se laver. Drago commença sa série de pompes, et fit sa valise, jetant quelques affaires au hasard.

De toute façon, pourquoi prendre le temps de faire une valise correcte ? Si tout allait bien il serait marqué au mois de Février.

Hermione ressortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard, et Drago prit sa place sous la douche.

Devait-il annuler son mariage avec Jenny ? Oui, il le devait. Mais le ferait-il ? Non, bien entendu.

Il ressortit et alla trouver Hermione, qui lisait dans la grande bibliothèque. Ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin De Traverse, dans un silence des plus total. Ils allèrent chez Madame Guipure, pour prendre leurs robes, qu'ils avaient commandé il y avait de cela une semaine.

Puis ils se entrèrent chez Fleury Et Botts, où ils se retrouvèrent face à… Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, et son frère, Ronald Weasley, un imbécile de rouquin.

« Tiens tiens… Malefoy et Granger.

-Weasley, grogna le blond.

-Tout doux, Malefoy. Tu as de la chance, que le testament de Dumbledore…

-J'ai toujours eu de la chance, Weasley.

-Espèce de connard, va ! Cracha Ronald en se jetant sur Drago.»

Un sort d'Hermione forma une bulle magique transparente autour d'elle et Drago. Ronald Weasley fut rejeté et son dos alla frapper une étagère du magasin.

« Comme c'est mignon… Les couples s'échangent… Chacun protège sa moitié…Comme c'est mignon…

-Jaloux, Weasley ? demanda Hermione.

-Espèce de Salope. »

Drago allait se précipiter sur lui quand il sentit la main d'Hermione sur son épaule.

« Laisse-le parler… »

Ils prirent les livres que le libraire leur tendait, puis rentrèrent au Manoir.

L'année promettait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous plait-il ? **

**Perso, sans me vanter, je le trouve bien ( pour une fois ! xD) : on en apprend beaucoup sur la relation qu'Hermione & Drago entretenaient avant.**

**Harry, Ginny, et Ron font leur apparition dans la fic...**

**Le prochain chapitre est la rentrée de Poudlard. Il sera là dans trois semaines !**

**REVIEW'S ! **

**Bisous à tous, **

**Chonchon & Drago-Hermione.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promise à un autre que toi**

Chapitre 5

« Vite, vite, dépêchez vous ! » cria Blaise derrière son épaule alors qu'il venait de monter les marches pour entrer dans le Poudlard Express. Il observa Drago et Hermione courirent jusqu'à la porte du train en riant. Les cheveux dans le vent, leurs robes de sorciers virevoltaient derrière eux, il manquait plus que le « action » pour se croire dans un film moldu. L'épaisse fumée grisâtre des vapeurs du train cachaient leurs pieds, ils semblaient presque flotter. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, insouciants comme avant. Blaise roula les yeux et suivit Jenny dans l'étroit couloir des compartiments.

« Allez grimpe, Granger » fit Drago alors qu'il posait sa main dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'aider à monter dans le train. La chaleur de la jeune fille à travers le tissu lui brûla presque la main. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant les longs moments passés où il caressait son dos alors qu'elle dormait encore, ces moments lui manquaient terriblement. Cela faisait deux ans et demi que tout avait cessé entre eux, contre leur gré mais ça paraissait une éternité pour Drago.

« Dis Malefoy, je me souviens plus du numéro de notre compartiment, c'est le combien déjà ? Malefoy ? Tu m'écoutes ? Malefoy ?! Drago ! » finit-elle en criant presque alors qu'elle avait arrêté son chemin pour se retourner vers lui. Elle le regarda incrédule alors qu'il revenait sur Terre, tout doucement. Il cligna des yeux et l'observa à son tour.

« Tu disais ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il la dépassait pour ne pas qu'elle voit la faible rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues si pâles à l'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un léger rire alors qu'elle trottinait pour rester bien derrière lui.

« Non rien, je te demandais... » commença-t-elle mais elle fut stoppée par le dos de Drago, celui-ci s'était arrêté brutalement et Hermione lui fonça dedans, le nez dans son pull en cashmeere (Te mouche pas hein :P). Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour voir la source de cet arrêt brusque. C'est quand elle vit Harry Potter les doigts enlaçés à ceux de la petite Ginny Weasley accompagnés de Ron Weasley, qu'elle comprit. La petite brune soupira et vint se placer à côté de Drago.

« Tiens tiens, on vous retrouve encore à deux ? Je ne savais pas que les Mangemorts pratiquaient l'échangisme... » dit d'un ton faussement sérieux le rouquin, faisant rire ses amis. Hermione soupira mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, l'idée qu'ils les croivent ensemble pour la seconde fois la secoua quelque peu. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa la scène en silence.

« Je te jure Weasmoche, j'ai failli rire de ce que tu as dit, continue, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Même si rien que te voir porter les déchets que tu considères comme des vêtements et voir se secouer les poils de carotte que tu as sur la tête quand tu marches, me font bien rire. » répliqua nonchalement Malefoy junior en dévisageant de la tête aux pieds les trois personnes qui lui bloquaient le passage. Il vit les joues de Ronald s'enflammer et les sourcils de sa soeur se fronçer tellement fort qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un V. Harry passa devant ses amis et vint se poster à quelques centimètres du visage de Drago, le défiant du regard.

« Malefoy qui rit (ça fait comme la Vache qui rit :P), je demande à voir. Je pensais que cela était en option chez vous les pierres dénués d'humanité. Au fait Malefoy, quand j'y pense, comment va ton papa, toujours en vie ? Fais quand même attention, Voldemort peut se montrer très capricieux parfois...Oh et maman toujours aussi _proche_ de ton « maitre suprême » ? » fit le jeune homme à la cicatrice, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Hermione put sentir la tension et la colère monter vertigineusement en Drago. Elle glissa doucement sa main dans celle du blond pour tenter de le calmer, celui-ci la regarda d'un air si furieux, qu'effrayée elle lui lâcha la main et détourna les yeux. Ce geste n'échappa pas au garçon cadet des Weasley qui ricana provocateur. Hermione lui décocha un regard si noir et si assassin que son rire s'en étrangla dans sa gorge.

« En parlant de parents, comment vont les tiens ? Oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai tu es orphelin, vraiment navré. Tes parents étaient aussi incapables que toi, voilà pourquoi ils sont morts tout les deux comme ton parrain assassin et Dumbledore, quand j'y pense. Alors Potty L'Orphelin Elu Incapble chéri, tu comptes éliminer mon _« maitre suprême »_ quand ? J'espère que tout les imbéciles de sorciers qui croient en toi ne te donnent pas ce stupide surnom pour rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait déçu à mon avis. La famille Potter s'éteindrait pour toujours, que c'est triste... » fit Drago avec une moue hypocrite. Il ricana devant la tête de son ennemi mais son regard fut attiré par Ginny Weasley qui porta brusquement sa main sur son ventre. Une lueur sembla éclairer la nuit pour Drago. Potter avait mis la Weasley en clock.

« Oh mais peut-être qu'elle ne va pas s'éteindre hein Potter ? » dit Drago, ne quittant pas le ventre de Ginny des yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils, incrédule et ignorant tout à première vue.

« C'est bon, passe ton chemin Malefoy. » interrompit soudainement Harry en se décalant, lui ouvrant le passage. Drago eut un sourire en coin et fit un pas vers l'avant, il se pencha à l'oreille du Survivant pour que lui seul entende le « Touché Potter » qu'il avait murmuré avec un mauvais sourire. Il continua sa route, suivi de Hermione qui lui en voulait toujours un peu pour le regard méchant qu'il lui avait lançé, elle décida donc de ne rien prononçer. Ils allaient arriver à leur compartiement réservé quand Drago stoppa une fois encore brutalement sa route et fit volte face. Hermione allait à nouveau lui rentrer dedans mais elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de lui, son visage ne traduisant rien de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle allait croiser les bras, attendant une explication quand une secousse du train les lui fit écarter afin de se retenir contre les parois. Elle eut un déhanché involontaire, en voulant retrouver son équilibre qui fit dilater de désir les pupilles du blond en face d'elle. Il fit un pas vers elle, presque inconscient de ses gestes. La chaleur qui régnait dans le couloir, la dispute récente, les souvenirs remontant à la surface, son fantasme dans une position plus que sexy, le décolleté attirant et les cheveux défaits, il ne se contrôlait plus. Hermione le regardait avançer vers elle, celle-ci sentit à son tour une chaleur se répandre en elle comme le jour ou plutôt la nuit où elle se donna pour la première fois corps et âme à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle déglutit et se mordit la lèvre alors que sa respiration se saccadait. Drago s'approcha encore, ses mains s'élevèrent vers ses hanches, il était à deux doigts d'effleurer sa peau quand le bruit de la porte coulissante retentit derrière eux, Drago revint à la réalité et laissa tomber lourdement ses bras contre son corps. La température sembla se refroidir si rapidement que l'on aurait dit que les Détraqueurs avaient de nouveau pénétrer dans le Poudlard Express.

« Ah vous êtes enfin là ! Vous en avez mis du temps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Blaise, sa tête dépassant juste de la porte, il sourit à Hermione qui se dirigeait vers lui. Elle effleura involontairement Drago qui à son passage huma son parfum et lui souffla dans le cou. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'approcher, tout du moins pour ce genre de relation. Il ne regarda même pas Hermione et Blaise s'embrasser, il subissait ce bruit insupportable car jamais plus lui ne pourrait l'embrasser, la toucher. Pourtant elle était à lui pour l'éternité, elle lui avait dit...

_Quelques années auparavant... _

Les épais rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Drago étaient tirés. Le soleil se couchait lentement à travers les grandes fenêtres. La pièce était tamisée par quelques bougies, allumées comme par magie. L'ambiance était tellement chaude qu'elle en était étouffante malgré les murs vert bouteille de la chambre. Une pellicule de buée s'était installée sur les vitres et des gouttes coulaient lentement le long des parois froides telles celles qui perlaient sur les corps entrelaçés de Drago et Hermione. Leurs peaux humides s'entrechoquaient dans un son érotique au rythme des hanches du mâle dominant. Des soupirs s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hermione alors que Drago l'embrassait dans le cou. Peau contre peau, yeux dans les yeux et bouche contre bouche, ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

« Ca va ? » murmura le blond au creux de l'oreille de sa bien-aimée. Il continua ses va-et-vient alors qu'elle hochait la tête doucement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Drago... » soupira Hermione entre deux gémissements. Il l'embrassa tendrement et fébrilement l'intimant de continuer.

« Tu as été le... le premier, tu es le seul et... tu se.. seras le dernier... Je t'aime et je t'appartiens... »finit-elle en plongant son regard dans le sien. Drago atteignit le paradis rien qu'avec ses petits mots qui signifiaient tellement de choses. Il l'embrassa longuement, voulant tout lui dire rien qu'avec un baiser et il voulut lui faire atteindre le nirvana pour sceller ces paroles. Il finit donc par l'emmener au 7e voir au 8e ciel deux coups de reins plus tard. Drago s'écroula sur Hermione qui poussa un long gémissement dans le silence de la nuit. Ils reprirent leur souffle tout doucement et restèrent dans cette position jusqu'au bout de la nuit et dans un murmure, Drago lui dit qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'au bout de la vie... 

« Drago, tu viens ? » dit une voix fluette qui venait juste de s'échapper des lèvres de Jenny, petite voix qui fit sursauter Drago. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main droite sur son coeur. Elle le sentait palpiter, mais il ne s'emballait pas pour elle. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas naïve. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et retourna dans le compartiment. Drago resta encore quelques instants dans le couloir, laissant la « tension » redescendre tout doucement puis il pénétra en un soupir dans le compartiment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Bien, bien. Maintenant que le dîner est fini et vos ventres bien remplis, je vous invite à rejoindre vos dortoirs. Les préfets vont indiquer le chemin aux premières années et je demande aux Préfets en Chef de venir me trouver pour que je vous montre vos appartements privés. Oh et je vous souhaite bon courage et une bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je sais que pour certains parents, la peur est présente car ce n'est plus notre cher et regretté Dumbledore qui dirige cette école et Voldemort (il y eut des crissements de dents à l'entente de ce nom) est toujours en cavale et fait ravage dans tout le pays mais je ferais de mon mieux pour assurer votre sécurité durant les années à venir. Je vous demande une fois de plus d'être prudent lorsque vous sortez à Pré au Lard et l'accés à la Foret Interdite est toujours interdit. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne nuit à tous et à demain pour le petit-déjeuner. Bonsoir. » déclara le professeur maintenant directrice McGonagall, elle parcourut la Grande salle d'un regard bienveillant alors que les élèves sortirent des bancs pour se diriger vers les grandes portes de bois. Les huit préfets-en-chef se retrouvèrent devant la grande table de chêne des professeurs. Drago et Hermione virent les Gryffondors Seamus Finnigan et Parvati Patil s'approcher. Drago songea à Weasley qui avait du être estimé trop stupide pour être préfet et Potter trop occupé par d'autres problèmes plus internationaux pour occuper cette fonction. Il eut un rictus méprisant et observa les autres préfets en chef dont il ne connaissait même pas ne serait-ce que le nom de famille ou la maison, il les examina tous et finit par reporter son regard sur la vielle chouette comme il aimait appeler le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci, après les avoir tous salués, les pria de la suivre et de ne pas s'égarer en chemin. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, grimpèrent de nombreux escaliers pour se retrouver au 5e étage du château. Ils firent face à quatre immenses tableaux, semblant être cadrés dans de l'or massif. Hermione repéra immédiatement celui des Serpentard, le plus à droite. Le fond était noir nacré et une femme habillée d'une longue robe en soie verte, les cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon élégant, les yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil en cuir noir et un serpent se trouvait sur ses épaules. La directrice se placa devant eux, mettant fin à l'inspection d'Hermione, afin de leur expliquer le règlement plus en détail.

« Alors quatre tableaux pour les quatre maisons, vous l'auriez deviné. Le tableau le plus à gauche est celui de Serdaigle. Puis Pouffsouffle, Gryffondor et enfin Serpentard. Vous vous arrangerez à deux pour trouver un mot de passe qui restera pour toute l'année. Vous effectuerez une ronde le mardi et le vendredi soir, une aile pour chaque couple. Vous vous assurerez toujours d'avoir un oeil sur les élèves. Vous pouvez enlever des points aux autres maisons mais pour des raisons valabes et gare à l'abus Mr Malefoy... Vous rendrez un rapport tout les mois à votre directeur de maison et vous organiserez chaque bal, une maison par bal, celui d'Halloween pour PoufSouffle, celui d'Hiver pour Serdaigle, de la St-Valentin pour Gryffondor (on entendit des ricanements) et le bal de fin d'année pour les Serpentard (autres ricanements). Bien, si d'autres choses importantes à vous dire me reviennent je vous convoquerai dans mon bureau, mais sachez que je reste à votre disposition pour toute question. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » finit-elle enfin, elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité du couloir. Les élèves s'approchèrent de leur tableau et pénétrèrent rapidement dans leur appartement. Mais un couple de Préfets en chef n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le mot de passe. On vous le donne en mille...

« Moi je vote pour « Drago est le plus beau », ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit le Drago en question, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Hermione roula des yeux et observa le tableau de plus près pendant que Drago citait une série de mots passes contenant tous « Drago ».

« ... Drago est le plus intelligent, Drago est le plus drôle, Drago est le plus fort... j'ai fait le tour je crois... » réfléchit-il, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu as oublié « Drago est le plus narcissique » ou encore « Drago est le plus débile » ou « Drago est inférieur à Hermione »... » ria la jeune fille alors que son homologue levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ma petite chérie, il faut que tu saches que jamais une femme sera supérieure à un homme, ce serait comme contre-nature, tu comprends ? » fit Drago ce qui lui valut un coup dans l'épaule, qui les firent rire.

« Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain vous deux ? » les interrompit une voix qui venait du tableau. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix. Drago reluqua, séducteur, la lady assise mais elle ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Il parut vexé et Hermione pouffa. Un dernier regard en coin et...

« Drago est le plus beau » fit Hermione.  
« Hermione est la plus belle » prononca Drago en même temps. Ils se retournèrent vivement l'un vers l'autre et éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux alors qu'ils rougissaient un peu.

« Nous sommes les plus beaux ? » demanda Hermione. Drago hocha la tête et ensemble ils prononcèrent le mot de passe. La femme hocha la tête et le tableau pivota sur lui même, laissant apparaître une pièce circulaire. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre et découvrirent l'espace qui leur appartenait. Yeux grands ouverts et sourires béats, ils adhérèrent immédiatement. Drago se jetta sur le grand divan en velours vert pomme. La pièce était fort chaleureuse malgré les couleurs froides dominantes. Ils restèrent une demi-heure, faisant le tour du logis, explorant et admirant le moindre objet puis décidèrent de se poser pour parler un peu.

« Granger, tu t'endors. » souria Drago, allongé sur le divan, ses bras derrière la tête. Il ne portait qu'une chemise un peu déboutonnée et un pantalon noir chic. Etendu sur le dos, dans une posture nonchalante de la sorte, on aurait dit qu'il posait pour un magasine.

« Hum... je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Malefoy. » fit-elle en baillant. Quand il vit qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil monoplace à moitié endormie, jamais il aurait cru qu'elle lui ferait un bisou. Pourtant, elle s'était penchée, ses doux cheveux avaient effleuré le torse pale du jeune homme et elle avait déposé un baiser sur sa pomette. Il eut un léger sourire en la regardant s'éloigner vers les chambres.

Hermione était en face de deux portes, elle ouvrit celle de gauche et la referma après y être entrée. Quand elle vit que les affaires installées étaient masculines, elle rebroussa chemin et sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans celle d'a côté en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit Drago rire de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle soupira et se jetta sur son lit toute habillée. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Beaucoup de sommeil...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorsque le lendemain, le réveil d'Hermione hurla dans la chambre, les oiseaux perchés près de la fenêtre s'envolèrent soudainement vers le soleil qui se levait au loin derrière les collines, cessant le chant mélodieux qu'ils prodiguaient depuis une demi-heure, gentiment à travers la fenêtre. Un gémissement s'échappa des lourds et épais rideaux rouge Gryffondor et une main se faufila pour éteindre le réveil qui continuait de chanter. Hermione ouvrit un oeil puis le deuxième tout doucement, afin de s'habituer progressivement à la clarté de la pièce. Elle passa en position verticale et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains, qui était à première vue, commune aux deux préfets-en-chef.

En effet, lorsqu'Hermione poussa la porte de bois, elle découvrit non seulement l'immense salle de bains de marbre mais aussi un jeune homme torse nu de dos, qui venait de se pencher légérement vers l'avant, faisant jouer ses omoplates lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers son entrejambe (mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait :P). Et quel dos... Hermione se mordit inconsciamment les lèvres à la vue de cette peau si parfaite, si douce, ses muscles si durs qui la serraient autrefois dans ses bras, tout ça qu'elle chérissait tant mais qui pourtant ne lui appartenaient désormais plus. Remarquant qu'il n'avait apparement pas soupçonné sa présence, elle s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce, jurant mentalement contre la ftroideur du carrelage. Elle l'observa se redresser et comprit enfin qu'il fermait les boutons de son pantalon, elle eut un sourire, repensant à toutes les fois où _elle_ les avait à son tour ouverts. Elle leva les mains froides vers son dos pour les y poser afin de l'effrayer dès le réveil mais au moment où elle allait toucher sa peau, il fit volte face et elle se fit prendre à son propre piège. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et eut un mouvement de recul quand il lui fit face brusquement. Drago se contenta de l'observer, un sourire en coin.

« Bouh Granger. » fit-il finalement en croisant ses bras sur son torse pâle, musclé et surtout dénudé. Elle l'assassinat du regard et le contourna pour aller attrapper sa brosse à dents sur le coin du lavabo. Elle commença sa toilette, tout du moins ce qu'elle pouvait faire devant lui, sous son regard déshabillant.

« J'aime beaucoup ta tenue, Granger, c'est très varié, j'aime. » ricana-t-il alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer hier et alors. Il n'est jamais fatigué lui, peut-être, pensa Hermione en recrachant dans le lavabo. Elle reposa sa brosse dans son gobelet et se tourna vers lui, l'oeil provocateur.

« Bon Malefoy, t'enfiles ta chemise et tu déguerpis, compris ? J'aimerais me laver et profiter pleinement de cette magnifique salle de bain... SEULE. » finit-elle en accentuant le mot « seule ». Il lui tira la langue et avança vers l'un des meubles pour y prendre sa chemise blanche et fraîche pour l'enfiler. Il refit face à Hermione, et boutonna celle-ci (la chemise hein :P) lentement, très lentement, laissant Hermione observer son si beau torse. Hermione avait horreur de ça, non seulement il était frichtrement sexy et beau mais en plus il le savait !

« Allez ma chérie, je te laisse, à plus tard Granger » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille quand il l'effleura à son passage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle huma son parfum chic combiné à son odeur naturel très apétissante et faillait se jetter sur lui. Elle inspira et expira longuement après qu'elle eut entendu sa porte se refermer.

« Il va me rendre folle... » fit-elle en un murmure qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Hum j'adore ça, Granger ! » entendit-elle derrière elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui fit face en un millième de seconde. Ses joues s'empourprèrent non seulement de gêne mais aussi de colère.

« MALEFOY ! TU VAS DEGAGER OUI OU JE TE JURE SUR MA PROPRE TETE QUE TU REGRETTERAS AMEREMENT D'ETRE VENU AU MONDE ! »hurla-t-elle en lui balançant une serviette toute chaude dessus. Il éclata de rire et sortit de la salle de bains si rapidement que la serviette-missile entra en collision avec la porte fermée et glissa le long de celle-ci, accompagnée d'un grognement furieux d'Hermione. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla, se brossa les cheveux et se mit une petite touche de maquillage très naturelle pas comme l'autre cruche de Jenny, pensa Hermione en riant seule devant le miroir. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune, ne recroisant plus Malefoy, en direction de la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle rencontra son petit-ami, qui était accompagné de justement, Jenny. Elle lui fit un sourire hyporcrite mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte. Elle embrassa Blaise et lui souhaita le bon matin puis à trois, ils continuèrent leur route pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'Hermione poussa les lourdes portes de bois, elle crut pénétrer dans une foire. Les tables étaient toutes presque pleines, tout le monde riait, souriait et papotait avec le voisin ou la voisine de choses futiles ou de conversations plus sérieuses. Le soleil transperçait les fenêtres donnant une ambiance chaleureuse à l'immense pièce. Hermione adorait cette ambiance, elle se sentait sereine. Elle avança parmi les tables et quand elle voulut s'asseoir auprès d'une des ses camarades, McGonagall lui fit signe à elle ainsi qu'à Drago, situé en face d'Hermione, de la rejoindre. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la directrice. Elle leur confia, ainsi qu'aux autres préfets en chef, les emplois du temps des élèves, à distribuer à leur maison. Hermione et Drago firent chacun un côté de leur table puis revinrent s'asseoir pour enfin manger. Ces deux derniers étaient face à face, Blaise face à Jenny et Blaise aux côtés d'Hermione et ainsi Jenny aux côtés de Drago (oui je mets des détails si je veux ok :P). Hermione allait enfourner un morceau de toast dans sa bouche quand elle sentit un pied venir caresser sensuellement le sien. Elle stoppa net son mouvement et observa les personnes qui l'entourait. Elle tomba sur sa voisine de droite qui était en grande discussion avec son copain et qui était tournée vers celui-ci. Puis elle tomba sur le copain de la fille, elle passa aussi. Puis vint Drago qui tartinait calmement son toast. Il ne laissait rien paraître d'anormal, il ne la regardait même pas, tout du moins pour l'instant. Il ne lui faisait aucun signe, ni aucun clin d'oeil, chose qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'avant, il lui faisait du pied sous la table. Et ce pied continuait, remontant de plus en plus. Elle abandonna Drago et feint de faire tomber sa serviette pour éclaircir une fois pour toute le mystère. Elle se baissa largement, et la tête à l'envers, observa les nombreuses jambes et apperçut celle qui lui touchait la sienne. Et cette jambe était celle d'une fille ! Plus précisément celle qui se trouvait à sa diagonale. Elle remonta parmi les serpentards et observa discrétement Jenny. Elle retint un cri quand elle vit que cette cruche de Jenny lançait des oeillades enflammées à Blaise son petit ami, qui à ce moment précis la regardait aussi, mais avec incompréhension. Un lien sembla se faire dans le cerveau d'Hermione : Jenny voulait faire du pied à Blaise sous la table mais là elle la pelotait elle accidentellement. Ils étaient tellement proches elle et Blaise que leurs jambes pouvaient être confondues sous la table. Blaise s'interrogea silencieusement sur les regards séducteurs de Jenny, en face d'elle. Ces regards étaient réservés à leur séances de pelotage discret sous la table et là il ne sentait rien. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se doutant toujours pas qu'Hermione les observait ahurie. Elle se leva subitement de la table, attrapa son sac et partit en courant de la Grande Salle, sous les regards étonnés et surpris de toute la table des Serpentards mais aussi plus particulièrement de Drago, Jenny et Blaise.

Hermione courut dans le château, parcourant de nombreux couloirs des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues au rythme de sa course folle. Elle s'arrêta enfin au détour d'un couloir et se plaqua contre le mur de pierre, essouflée et desespérée. Elle avait dû se tromper, elle a halluciné, ce n'était pas possible. Cette cruche se permettait de draguer SON copain à ELLE alors qu'elle reprochait à Hermione qu'elle tournait trop autour de Drago. Non vraiment, Hermione n'y croyait pas. Les larmes de rage continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle glissa le long du mur et se trouva à terre à maudire cette foutue Jenny Watson. Elle avait senti un lien entre eux deux, quelque chose qui les réunissait, ils étaient complices et semblaient habitués à cette situation car Hermione ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si elle ne se fit pas peloter par l'autre pimbêche. Non, Blaise ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il ne la trahi...

« Humhum. » entendit-elle soudain du monde des vivants, elle quitta ses pensées et releva les yeux. Devant elle, se trouvait nulle autre que Ginny Weasley, seule. Hermione essuya ses larmes, pour paraître plus digne des Serpentards et elle haussa un sourcil pour intimer Ginny de s'exprimer si elle avait quelque chose à dire.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Weasley ? » demanda Hermione, un peu sur la réticence même si elle n'avait absolument rien contre cette fille étant donné que les confrontations ne se passaient qu'entre Harry, Ron et Drago et Blaise, entre hommes quoi. Ginny ne répondit rien mais s'assit en face d'Hermione à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci. Si quelqu'un débarquait dans le couloir, il se serait surement poser des questions. Deux filles, sensées être ennemies, assises sur le carrelage froid, au beau milieu du couloir passant pour des membres du secte pratiquant un rite. Mais heureusement pour les deux filles, ce couloir était souvent bien désert. Elles se défièrent du regard un long moment dans un silence des plus complets. Jusqu'à ce que...

« Je ne te déteste pas, tu sais » prononça finalement la rouquine en face d'Hermione. Cette dernière eut un sursaut à l'entente de ces paroles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement ? S'adresser à une Serpentarde. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal, tout du moins vis à vis d'Hermione.

« D'accord. Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne te déteste pas non plus » lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien contre elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » lui demanda Ginny, sans aucune mauvaise pensée ni aucune moquerie.

« Une cruche drague mon copain devant moi et en plus elle me fait du pied accidentellement sous la table alors qu'elle croit faire du pied à MON copain. T'y crois toi ? » demanda Hermione, la rage lui remontant dans la gorge, à l'entente de son ton un peu agressif.

« Jenny Watson ? » demanda Ginny, presque certaine d'elle. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » fit-elle, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils fronçés.

« Je me dis quand tu n'es pas avec Zabini et que tu es avec Malefoy, ils sont ensemble. » proposa la gryffondor tout simplement. Hermione ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux qu'il ne lui était possible physiquement. C'est que sa thèse tenait. Comment n'avait-elle jamais pu penser à cette solution ? Elle ne s'était jamais posée de questions de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à deux. Elle poussa un soupir desespéré et se claqua la tête contre le mur de pierres.

« Tu les as déjà vus faire quelque chose de suspect ? » demanda Hermione, plus inquiète que jamais. Si cela tombe, tout le monde était au courant de cette relation sauf Hermione et Drago. Si cela tombe, ils étaient tout les deux trompés. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être po...

« Non, pas en public non. Mais bon, on voit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. » lui répliqua la rousse toujours aussi simplement comme si elles s'étaient toujours parler, qu'elles s'étaient toujours tout confier. Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains et des larmes recommençèrent à couler. Elle n'y croyait pas.

« Mais de toute façon, tu aimes Malefoy toi et lui aussi t'aime. » continua-t-elle, faisant brusquement relever les yeux d'Hermione vers elle. « C'est vrai, vous avez un appartement à vous tout seuls maintenant, il se passe quelque chose entre vous aussi ? » lui demanda la petite Weasley. Hermione ne soupçonnait pas un tel culot chez cette fille. Elle faillit se braquer contre elle mais se retint à la dernière seconde, elle ne lui avait rien fait et au fond elle avait raison sauf pour la relation secrète.

« Bien sur que non, nous sommes fidèles et loyaux. Notre relation s'est arrêtée, il y a bien longtemps... » finit en un murmure Hermione, nostalgique. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui confiait tout ça mais ça lui faisait du bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Ginny après quelques minutes de silence entre les deux nouvelles confidentes. Là, elle lui posait une colle, elle mit quelques minutes à réfléchir puis...

« Je n'en sais rien, je suis avide de savoir si cela est vrai mais en même temps j'ai peur de voir la vérité en face. Ca crérait tellement d'ennuis dans nos familles. Je suis promise à Blaise. Dès que le mariage a été prévu, j'ai dû me séparer de Drago avec qui j'étais depuis très longtemps. C'était la veille de mes 15 ans. Beau cadeau n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous sommes fixés des règles à ne pas franchir car nous ne pouvions plus nous voir, par respect vers nos parents, nous devions les honorer. C'est ainsi qu'une des règles était de ne montrer absolument aucun signe affectif suspect en public qui pourrait traduire notre ancienne relation car au fond de moi, je suis encore terriblement amoureuse de lui. Mais c'était un choix à faire. Soit Blaise, soit le bannissement, le déshonneur, la honte de la famille Granger. Tout ce poids, ce fardeau sur mes épaules. Je ne le supporte pas. Et donc ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, j'ai senti que quelqu'un me faisait du pied, j'ai cru que c'était Drago, mais comment pouvait-il enfreindre nos pseudo-règles soudainement et comme ça directement devant tout le monde. Puis j'ai vu que c'était en effet Jenny qui me faisait du pied, croyant que c'était la jambe de Blaise qu'elle caressait. J'ai surpris leurs regards et j'ai compris. Et me voilà maintenant à te raconter ma vie en plein milieu d'un couloir, assise par terre, alors que je ne t'avais jamais adressé la parole à cause de ces stupides préjugés de malheur. Je déteste ces préjugés, je déteste les Serpentard, je déteste Rogue, je déteste Voldemort, je déteste les Mangemorts, je déteste Jenny, je déteste Blaise, je déteste cette vie de malheur... » déclara Hermione, semblant au bout du rouleau. Ginny compatit en lui prenant la main doucement. Elle la pressa pour l'encourager. Hermione la regarda dans les yeux et vit la sincérité même comme celle dans les yeux d'Eli, sa meilleure amie moldue. Elle lui manquait déjà, elle saurait comment lui remonter le moral.

« Ecoute Granger... Hermione. Suis juste ton coeur. Lui seul peut dicter ce qui est bien pour toi même si cela sera contre tes parents. La vie n'est pas une prison. Ne te laisse pas faire, bon sang ! Toi qui est si intelligente, si diplômate, comment peux-tu te la fermer sur un sujet pareil ? C'est de ta vie que l'on parle, ton avenir ! Fais éclater le conflit, montre la relation de Zabini et Watson à vos parents, que cette injustice soit rétablie. Souviens-toi juste que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Sache que même si tu es loin du luxe, de ces réunions mondaines de Sang-Purs, loin du confort que tu as ici, l'amour te sauvera toujours de la mort, y'a quand même des limites hein (Hermione eut un sourire)... Je ne sais pas moi, fuis. Pars avec Drago, fuyez ce monde. Tant que vous serez ensemble, vous serez bien, je le sais. » la rassura Ginny. A l'étonnement d'Hermione, cela lui remonta le moral et la motiva au plus haut point.

« Tu es une chic fille, Ginny Weasley. Tu seras une parfaite maman si tu donnes des conseils pareils au petit bout de chou qui grandit en toi. » sourit Hermione. Ginny fut touchée en plein coeur et elle lacha la main d'Hermione pour venir la glisser sur son ventre. Elle sourit tendrement, remerciant silencieusement Hermione du bien qu'elle venait de lui procurer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elles échangèrent un sourire profond, sincère, complice.

« Allez, cours Granger, t'as ta vie à sauver. » fit Ginny en lui faisant signe de s'en aller. La jeune fille de Serpentard se releva, essuya ses dernières larmes et se sentit plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle tendit une main à Ginny qui après une seconde d'hésitation l'attrapa. Hermione la releva et elles se regardèrent à nouveau. Elles comprirent rien qu'avec un regard que toutes les deux devaient passer cette conversation sous silence et n'en parler à personne. Elles se quittèrent finalement, sereines.  
Hermione, d'un pas plus décidé que jamais à savoir la vérité, parcourait les couloirs pour se rendre en cours, espérant que cette journée allait passer vite car un plan germait dans son esprit. Ce soir, un secret sera dévoilé... Elle arriva à temps avant la fermeture de la porte de la salle de Potions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé lorsque je t'ai caressé sous la table tout à l'heure ? » demanda Jenny dans les bras de Blaise, dans une classe vide à l'abri des regards.

« Tu m'as carressé sous la table ? » demanda-t-il incrédule, alors qu'il se séparait un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui. Blaise chéri, réfléchis, au petit-déjeuner, y'a un quart d'heure, peu avant que « ta copine » se tape sa crise et ne parte. » commenta-t-elle en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Blaise fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils quand un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

« Jenny, je me suis retiré de tes jambes peu avant qu'Hermione ne parte ? » lui demanda-t-il, très inquiet soudainement.

« Oui ! Ah tu t'en souviens ! » fit-elle, enthousiaste, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et descendit dans son cou appétissant.

« Oh putain ! Imbécile ! Tu as fait du pied à Hermione ! » lui cria-t-il, l'écartant brutalement de lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais non, je... attends. Drago, je n'aurais pas pu atteindre, tu n'as rien senti, elle s'est barrée mystérieusement... Oh oh. Oh non. Non, elle n'a pas compris. Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas deviné. » fit-elle avec un sourire hyporcirte, essayant de se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est vrai qu'Hermione est dans le genre imbécile, comme toi hein Jenny. Non mais j'en reviens pas ! Si seulement elle le sait, nous sommes morts, Jenny ! Tu comprends ça ? MORTS ! Je t'avais déjà dit que c'était risqué à Poudlard surtout qu'elle est toujours à côté de moi. Oh bon sang, par Merlin ! On est foutus... » finit-il, desespéré.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle... » commença Jenny, très vite coupée par la sonnerie qui hurlait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour indiquer l'heure du premier cours. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, chacun dans ses pensées, puis rejoignirent la classe de Potions.

« Alors, Hermy, pourquoi tu es partie si subitement tout à l'heure ? » demanda Blaise en s'installant à ses côtés. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressortir.

« Oh, j'avais oublié mes affaires de potions dans ma chambre. J'étais déjà un peu en retard ce matin quand j'ai quitté mes appartements donc j'ai profité du fait que j'avais fini de déjeuner pour aller les chercher, excuse moi d'être partie comme ça. » lui sourit-elle, paraissant plus sincère que jamais.

« Ah d'accord, tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, hésitant. Elle hocha négativement la tête et commença son travail avec des gestes plus brusques que d'habitude que Blaise ne remarqua pas, trop pris dans ses pensées.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Ah je suis épuisée ! » fit Hermione en se jettant sur le divan de la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef de Serpentard. Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil une place, en face d'elle et il observa le plafond, la tête en arrière. Ils revenaient du dîner et étaient déjà exténués de cette première journée. Ils avaient plein de devoirs et parchemins à faire et les professeurs leur mettaient déjà la pression pour les examens de la fin de l'année. Après le dîner, Hermione et Drago étaient retournés dans leur appartement pour aller se coucher et Blaise et Jenny avaient rejoint la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Hermione et Drago soupirèrent ensemble, ce qui les firent rire. Puis Hermione releva la tête vers lui.

« Dis Malefoy... j'ai envie d'aller voir Blaise. Il m'a manqué aujourd'hui, nous n'avons presque pas pu parler. Tu veux pas m'accompagner ? S'il te plaiiiiit... Comme ça, t'iras voir Jenny. » sourit-elle, mais avec les dents serrés à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour prononcer le nom de cette cruche, un air suppliant sur le visage.

« Non, je suis fatiguée et moi je l'ai assez vu. » ricana-t-il en se redressant à son tour, faisant grincer le fauteuil vert et noir.

« Je t'en prie, j'aime pas me balader seule dans les couloirs le soir... »fit-elle avec une mine d'enfant qui fit craquer son ancien amant.

« Pourtant tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis l'être le plus effrayant de cette école. » fit-il en éclatant de rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis ria avec lui. Mais elle reprit son sérieux pour le supplier du regard. Il ferma les yeux, la suppliant à son tour de ne pas le regarder comme ça et finit par grogner, se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Il l'attendit devant la portrait ouvert, et ria quand il la vit s'avançer vers lui en dansant, elle l'embrassa sur la joue au passage et ils passèrent le portrait.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs sombres du château, descendèrent beaucoup d'escaliers, prirent beaucoup de virages pour finir par arriver devant le portrait de la fosse aux serpents. Le reptile sur le tableau les reconnut et les laissa automatiquement entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune. Elle leur manquait, un peu tout du moins, car leur nouvelle était bien plus belle et ils ne la partageaient qu'à deux alors qu'ici, beaucoup de Serpentard se la disputaient. L'ambiance était joyeuse et studieuse. Hermione et Drago traversèrent la pièce, saluant certaines personnes au passage, mais n'apperçevirentt ni Blaise, ni Jenny. Le plan s'annonçait bien pour Hermione même si elle était terriblement anxieuse. Ils finirent par monter les escaliers, féminins pour Drago et masculins pour Hermione.

Celle-ci mit longtemps à monter les marches. Un noeud serrait affreusement son ventre. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle avait voir. Est-ce que Ginny Weasley avait raison ? Etait-ce la vérité ? Et comment Hermione allait-elle réagir ? Et Drago alors ? Toutes ses questions s'abattirent sur la tête d'Hemione alors qu'elle montait les marches une après une. Elle arriva devant la porte du dortoir des garçons, inspira et expira longuement. Derrière cette porte se trouvait la vérité. Elle soupira, avança sa main vers la poignée, la posa dessus, la fit pivoter silencieusement et la porte s'ouvrit...

Drago avait toqué à la porte du dortoir des filles de 7e année mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse, il avait donc pénétré dans le dortoir et n'avait trouvé personne. Il avait donc refermé la porte, il allait redescendre vers la Salle Commune quand il entendit un cri. Il fit volte face et courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la source de ce vacarme. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches, il apercevait Hermione de dos, la porte du dortoir ouverte devant elle. Il la rejoint enfin et regarda à l'intérieur. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il commença, la mine ahurie devant les deux corps dénudés allongés sur le lit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous... »

* * *

Non, vous ne revez pas. Ce n'est pas le mirage de 2008. C'est bel & bien la suite de Promise à un autre que toi. Elle a tardé ? Oui, on sait, on est vraiment pas sympa...Mais bon, vous savez, les cours, les bacs blanc (pour Chon) et tout ce qu'il s'en suit...

Cependant, la suite est là...La prochain chapitre, c'est Chon qui l'écrit. Je vous entends d'ici : QUOI ? ELLE ? MAIS NOTRE CHAPITRE ARRIVERA EN 2012 ! ...Eh bien non ! Parce que Chon a commencé à écrire ce chapitre, elle a eut tellement d'idées qu'elle fait le suivant !

J'espère que vous avez apprécier le chap,

Bisous,

Anne.

**Chonchon :** _énorme désolé pour le retard, oui moi je bosse pas comme Anne :P Et voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécié, ca a été long à venir mais quand c'est venu, on pouvait plsu m'arrêter Donc je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Chonchon :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas le mirage de l'été 2008. Oui, effectivement, c'est bien la suite, et la fin, de Promise à un autre que toi. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous... »

Drago tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon à toute vitesse. Derrière lui, Jenny hurlait :

« Drago ! Reviens ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

Un sourire goguenard apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle était triste, elle était déçue. Mais elle avait ouvert les yeux de Drago, et foutu Blaise et Jenny dans une situation bien plus que compromettante. Et ça, elle s'en frottait les mains.

« T'as eu ce que tu voulais, hein, salope ? Beugla Jenny. T'as toujours voulu Drago ! Maintenant tu l'as ! Tu as brisé notre couple, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Hermione éclata de rire. Puis, tout en rigolant, elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon à son tour, bien décidée à mettre tout le monde au courant. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle remarqua que tous la regardaient. Agaçée d'être ainsi reluquée, elle s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu deux personnes trompées ? Dégagez ! »

Les Serpentards ne se poussèrent pas pour autant. Elle donna quelques coups de coude de temps à autre pour pouvoir sortir plus rapidement. Quand le portrait se referma derrière elle, elle se mit à courir le long du sombre couloir. Elle montait les marches qui menaient à sa propre salle commune quatre par quatre, et arriva essoufflée devant le portrait :

« Nous sommes les plus beaux. »

Le portrait pivota, et Hermione entra. Malefoy n'avait pas été seul longtemps, et pourtant, il avait eu le temps de retourner la salle commune. Elle se précipita dans la chambre du blond et dit en entrant :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'fais mes valises, j'me casse !

-Quoi ? Tu veux partir ? demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes, alors qu'il jetait une pile de tee shirt dans sa valise. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, et continua à jeter ses vêtements dans la valise. Une fois que ses placards furent vides, il prit son paquet de cigarettes qui se trouvait dans sa table de chevet, puis il ferma sa valise à l'aide d'un sortilège, après l'avoir rendue minuscule. Il la déposa à terre, se retourna et dit :

« Dégage. Je veux passer. »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, et recula jusqu'à se trouver contre la porte. Malefoy avança, et répéta son ordre :

« Je te demande de partir. Je veux passer.

-Non ! Jamais ! Si tu veux sortir, il faudra me passer sur le corps !

-Ça ne sera pas la première fois que je le ferais, dit Drago. »

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Sa main alla claquer contre la joue de Malefoy, laissant la marque bien précise de ses cinq doigts. Malefoy, posa une de ses mains contre sa joue endolorie avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione, avant de saisir son poignet, et de le serrer, le plus fort possible.

« Arrête…supplia-t-elle. Je t'en prie, Dray, arrête…dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. »

Quand il l'entendit l'appeler Dray, il lâcha son poignet, comme ayant pris conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Hermione s'agenouilla et se replia sur elle-même en position de fœtus, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Putain qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura Drago. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Merde, merde, merde…répétait-il inlassablement, les yeux embués de larmes. »

Il s'accroupit, et approcha doucement sa main du visage d'Hermione, avant de lui caresser délicatement la joue. Mais alors que sa main effleurait à peine la peau de son visage, Hermione se redressa brusquement, écartant sa main d'un geste.

« Me touche pas ! Plus jamais !

-Je suis désolé…dit-il en s'allongeant à ses cotés. Tellement désolé… Hermione… Pardonne moi, je t'en prie…»

Hermione pleura de plus belle. Drago la serra contre lui. Il regrettait tellement de lui avoir fait mal… Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans bouger, avant que Drago ne se redresse. Alors qu'il allait se remettre debout, Hermione agrippa ses mains à la chemise blanche du jeune Malefoy.

« Drago…Ne pars pas, je t'en prie…Ne me laisse pas toute seule…Je t'en supplie…, disait Hermione en sanglotant.»

Malefoy resta immobile durant de longues secondes. Il était partagé. Devait-il laisser Hermione à Poudlard ? La laisser continuer sans lui, face à Blaise et Jenny ? Ou alors devait-il la prendre avec lui, pour fuir ? Fuir ce présent qu'il ne supportait plus, fuir son couple, fuir Voldemort ? Oui, il avait envie de la prendre avec lui. Mais il avait aussi, et surtout, peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Ils allaient être traqués, tous les jours, sans cesse, par les Mangemorts, par l'Ordre. Il pensait que l'homme devait assurer la sécurité. Et dans la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait pas la protéger. C'était impossible.

« Je dois partir, Hermione. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

-Non…Non…Non…répétait Hermione inlassablement. »

Elle se releva pour faire face au blond.

« Oui, tu dois partir. Mais pas seul. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Je sais pourquoi tu veux fuir. Tu veux fuir les ennuis, ici, à Poudlard. Tu veux fuir Voldemort, tu veux fuir ton couple, tu veux fuir l'Ordre. Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule, ici… Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir fuir les emmerdes, Dray…Je sais que tu ne veux pas me prendre avec toi parce que tu penses ne pas pouvoir me protéger…Mais tu te trompes…Si tu n'es plus là, si je reste seule, c'est là, que tu ne pourras plus me protéger…Si nous sommes en fuite, je sais que nous pourrons nous en sortir, tous les deux. Je le sais, parce que nous sommes forts, Dray. A chaque fois que nous avons été ensemble, nous avons été forts. Et si tu n'es plus là, Dray, je ne suis plus forte…Non, je suis faible. » Elle avait murmuré ces deux dernières phrases, qui résonnait comme un écho aux oreilles de Drago.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et colla son front contre le sien.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme avant, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré Jenny, malgré ce mariage arrangé, malgré ses parents, malgré tout.

Il avait envie de lui dire que, sans elle, il n'était rien non plus. Que c'était deux personnes que l'on ne pouvait pas dissocier, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas évoluées l'une sans l'autre, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas vivre séparées, tout simplement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et des flash back par dizaine lui revinrent en mémoire. Des flash back le représentant lui, avec Hermione. Des souvenirs heureux, dont il rêvait parfois les nuits.

« Dray…souffla Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Je t'aime… »

Hermione se sentait soulagée. Elle lui avait dit, enfin… Depuis le temps qu'elle se le refusait, à cause de Blaise, du mariage arrangé, de Voldemort, de ses parents, mais surtout à cause de Jenny… Hermione venait de transgresser les propres règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés, à leur rupture. Et elle s'en foutait.

Devant le manque de réaction du blond, elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer. Drago ne pouvait pas rester comme ça suite à cette déclaration.

« Je t'en prie…Dis quelque chose… »

Il la regarda, et dans un tendre geste, posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Il referma les yeux, savourant ce délice dont il avait été privé trop longtemps. Hermione passa ses mains dans le cou du blond, alors qu'elle aussi redécouvrait cette sensation de bien être. Lorsque Drago prit les devants pour approfondir leur baiser, Hermione ne résista pas. Elle en avait trop envie, ce bonheur avait été trop longtemps laissé de coté, abandonné.

Tout deux se demandaient comment ils avaient pu survivre à cet éloignement forcé sans rien dire, sans se rapprocher, sans se ré embrasser à nouveau. Les mains de Drago, retrouvèrent leur place dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille, comme avant.

Hermione quitta les lèvres de Drago, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Celui-ci se laissait faire sans rien dire, mais alors qu'Hermione allait lui retirer, il bloqua sa main.

Hermione releva la tête, incrédule.

« Songeons plutôt à nous préparer, et à ne rien oublier, murmura-t-il. Nos relations sexuelles ont été coupées durant trois ans, je parviendrai bien à patienter quelques heures de plus. »

Hermione sourit, et se dépêcha de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans ses malles, pendant que Drago vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard de ci tôt, il valait mieux donc ne rien laisser ici. Alors qu'il regardait dans ses placards pour la énième fois, Hermione débarqua dans sa chambre, prête à partir.

« As-tu conscience de ce que nous faisons, Hermione ? Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours, ce sera dangereux, nous allons être poursuivis et…

-Chut… dit-elle. Je sais, je sais tout ça, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je serais avec toi… »

Drago hocha la tête, comme pour approuver ce qu'elle disait. Ils avaient décidé de partir lors de leur ronde, qu'il devait effectué le soir même, aux alentours de 22h00. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir s'échapper. Drago alla faire un tour dans le couloir, afin de voir si personne ne les surveillait. Visiblement, le couloir était vide. Il retourna donc à son appartement privé, et alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione. Il semblait réfléchir.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Je me demandais où nous allions aller. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que nous restions plus de trois jours au même endroit. Après, nous serions facilement repérables.

-Attends moi, je reviens ! s'exclama Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Hermione sortit de la salle commune en courant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, puis quand elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle hésita avant d'entrer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et murmura le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame la laissa passer à contre cœur. Elle traversa le petit couloir qui menait à la salle commune des rouge et or. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se racla la gorge, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Puis, reprenant contenance, elle dit d'une voix claire et nette :

« Je voudrais voir Ginny Weasley. »

Mais c'est le frère de la rouquine qui lui répondit :

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu la vois. Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Cracha Ron.

-Je ne te permets pas, Weasley. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je me fiche du fait que tu ne veuilles pas que je la vois. Et ce que je lui veux ne regarde que moi. Et certainement pas toi, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Ils commencèrent à se disputer quand Ginny pointa le bout de son nez.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? Questionna-t-elle, visiblement agacée. Ron, on t'entend jusqu'en… » Mais elle se stoppa dans sa phrase. Elle venait d'apercevoir Hermione au milieu de sa salle commune, entourée par tous les Gryffondors.

« Sortons d'ici, dit Ginny en s'adressant à Hermione. »

Les Gryffondors s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Ginny. Elle sortit silencieusement, précédant Hermione.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

-Je voulais déjà te remercier. C'est réglé, avec Drago. Avec Blaise et Jenny aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils nous ont fait cocus, sans qu'on s'en aperçoivent, et visiblement, cette mascarade dure depuis un bon bout de temps. Et puis Drago et moi, ça ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté…On s'aimait, mais c'était interdit.

-Je suis contente que tu m'annonces ceci. Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

- Nous allons partir, ce soir. Mais avant, je tenais absolument à te remercier, parce que tes paroles ont eue un réel impact sur moi. Et je voulais te demander à service, aussi…Mais ça, tu n'es pas obligée.

-Dis toujours…

-Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un endroit où Drago et moi serions tranquilles. Nous savons très bien qu'en fuyant, nous allons être recherchés par l'Ordre, mais aussi par les Mangemorts…

-Sache que je ne dirais rien à l'Ordre, déjà. Je pense que au début, vous devriez vous cacher chez les Moldus, parce que les Mangemorts ne penseront pas à aller vous chercher là bas…

-Bien. Je prends note de ce que tu m'as dit. Merci Ginny Weasley. Merci encore. Et désolée pour mon comportement antérieur. »

Hermione commençait déjà à partir quand Ginny s'exclama :

« Attends ! »

Hermione se retourna. Ginny avança jusqu'à elle, puis dit :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. Je…Ma famille a une maison dans le sud de la France. Elle est dans les montagnes, difficile d'accès, et on ne peut pas transplaner, il faut y aller à pied. Ça prend deux jours en moyenne. Nous n'y allons plus depuis des lustres. Mais s'il prend à mes parents l'envie d'y retourner, je t'enverrai un hibou, afin de te prévenir de déguerpir. Bonne chance, Hermione. Et soyez heureux, toi et Malefoy. »

Ginny fit apparaître une adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit à la brunette, et lui faisant signe de se taire. Hermione lui fit un mince sourire, puis recommença à courir dans les couloirs. Elle retourna vite à sa salle commune. Quand elle entra, elle vit que Drago faisait les cents pas dans le salon, visiblement inquiet.

« Enfin te revoilà ! s'exclama-t-il quand il la vit.

-Je sais où nous allons aller, dit Hermione. Mais ne pose pas de questions. Sache juste que c'est un endroit où nous serons en sécurité, parce qu'il est éloigné de tout, et protégé. »

Il hocha la tête, et ils sortirent définitivement de la salle qui leur était réservée pour leurs devoirs de préfets. Baguette en main, ils arpentaient les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils étaient près à réagir au moindre souci.

Ils sortirent dans le parc, firent quelques mètres en direction des grilles, avant qu'une voix grave ne résonne derrière eux :

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils allaient essayer de fuir tous les deux ! »

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Blaise et Jenny. Drago saisit la main d'Hermione, et il se mit à courir, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Stupéfix ! s'exclama Jenny. »

Hermione s'arrêta, se retourna, visa Jenny et dit :

« Sectumsempra ! »

La petite amie de Blaise s'écroula au sol, le sang coulant abondamment de son corps.

« Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Blaise en direction d'Hermione. »

Le Sortilège Impardonnable passa à quelques millimètres de la joue d'Hermione. Blaise courait derrière eux, laissant Jenny à l'agonie. Mais Drago et Hermione avaient de l'avance, et ils purent sortir du parc et transplaner sans que Blaise ne puisse les rattraper.

« JE VOUS AURAI ! VOUS PAYEREZ, ET TRES CHER ! Hurla Blaise Zabini dans la nuit noire. »

* * *

**Et voilà, suite et fin de Promise à un autre que toi ! Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Content, pas content ? Voilà, j'en profite pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite...Ne soyez pas déçus. Ainsi, vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il se passe après, selon votre gré ! Bah, j'suis sure que vous m'avez cru, quand je vous ai dit ça ! Ben voyons, bien sur qu'il y aura une suite, elle même co-écrite avec Chonchon... On espère bien que vous serez encore là pour nous laisser des reviews ! Bonnes vacances à tous, Anne.**

**Un petit mot de Chon : **

**Coucou les loulous ! Eh oui, nous publions enfin... Allez-y, chatiez-nous, menacez-nous, huez-nous... On le mérite. Moi plus qu'Anne d'ailleurs car c'est elle qui nous a écrit cette merveille, eh oui... On est très en retard mais en même temps, on a un peu une vie sociale à côté (rires). Excusez nous, on sera plus sages et ponctuelles, la prochaine fois, promis, juré. Bisous à tous.**


End file.
